Kiwony/5
ROZDZIAŁ V Był to skromny i nieco nieporządny lokal na trzecim piętrze. Na drzwiach biała tabliczka głosiła: „Tygodnik Niezależnny” – kierownik przyjmuje od 8.00 do 10.00 rano. Też wybrał sobie godziny przyjęć – pomyślał Józef, naciskając klamkę. W przedpokoju źle ubrany wyrostek jadł chleb z masłem, w pierwszym pokoju jakiś pan nad stertami papierów kłócił się z dwoma innymi. Na ścianach cokolwiek krzywo wisiały mapy i portret Fryderyka Nietzschego. Po chwili wybiegł Piotrowicz, wysoki kościsty blondyn o niemal atletycznej budowie z niezwykle żywymi niebieskimi oczyma. – Serwus! Jak tam? – zawołał – szalenie się cieszę. Wejdźcie, kolego, tu na parę minut. Mam krótką konferencję, ale zaraz będę gotów. Mocno uścisnął dłoń Domaszki i prawie wepchnął go do bocznego pokoiku. – Siadajcie i darujcie – z tymi słowami znikł. Józef rozejrzał się. Pod oknem przy maszynie do pisania siedziała plecami do wejścia szczupła blondynka i z wielką uwagą stukała w klawisze. Chrząknął, lecz nie odwróciła głowy, wobec czego zrezygnował z ukłonu i usiadł na cokolwiek chwiejącym się krześle. Stary biurowy stół, jak i wszystkie meble, był zawalony dziennikami, korespondencją i przyborami do pisania. Ładu tu nie za dużo – skonstatował w myśli. W tej chwili blondynka wstała, wyjęła papier z maszyny i podeszła do stołu. Józef wobec tego podniósł się z krzesła i ukłonił. Skinęła mu ładną główką. Nawet bardzo ładną. Mogła mieć osiemnaście, najwyżej dziewiętnaście lat. Zresztą nie przyglądał się jej zbyt uporczywie, gdyż byłoby to nietaktowne. Toteż zdziwił się, że ona wciąż ku niemu zerka i to jakby z uśmiechem. Wreszcie zapytała wręcz: – Przepraszam pana, ale... czy pan nie jest panem Józefem Domaszką? Zerwał się: – Tak jest, proszę pani. Wówczas zaśmiała się swobodnie: – I nie poznaje mnie pan? Szeroko otworzył oczy. Istotnie wydawało mu się, że kogoś podobnego kiedyś widział. – Nie poznaje pan? A ja pana poznałam od razu, tylko nie byłam pewna. Swobodnie podała mu rękę: – No? Nie pamięta pan kogoś nieznośnego z cichego dworku w Terkaczach? – Lusia!?! – krzyknął Józef i zaraz się poprawił. – Panna Lusia! – A widzi pan, wyrosłam. – Mój Boże!– zawołał– to pani!? – Nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości – powiedziała wesoło. – Bardzo się cieszę, że pana spotykam, ale co pan tu u nas robi? Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, wpadł Piotrowicz i wyciągając za sobą jakiegoś siwiejącego pana, wołał: – Żegnam, żegnam, z typami w pańskim rodzaju nie chcę w ogóle mieć do czynienia. – Ależ, panie – bronił się wyciągany, usiłując wyrwać dłoń z uścisku Piotrowicza i drugą chwytając się za drzwi – jeszcze jedno słowo... – Jeszcze jedno słowo – ryknął Piotrowicz – a zrzucę pana ze schodów! Won, do diabła! Józef spojrzał pytająco na pannę Lusię, lecz ta ukryła twarz za książką i śmiała się cichutko. – Proszę, kolego! – z kurtuazją zwrócił się Piotrowicz do Józefa, uporawszy się z tamtym. Domaszko chciał pożegnać się z panną Lusią, lecz już był w gabinecie. – Darujcie – sadowił go Piotrowicz w trzcinowym fotelu – ale musiałem wyprosić tego smerdę! – ... ciurę, ciwuna!– dokończył Domaszko. Piotrowicz wybuchnął śmiechem: – Cha... Pamiętacie?... – Dobre były czasy – westchnął Józef. Piotrowicz skamieniał: – Za pozwoleniem, jak to dobre? Jak to kolega rozumie? – No, wspomnienia dzieciństwa – zdetonował się Domaszko. – Aha! Myślałem, że też należycie do tych, co plotą bzdury, nie zdobywając się na żadne rozsądne środki oceny. Obejrzał gościa uważnie i zawyrokował: – Zmieniliście się bardzo. Zmężnieliście, przytyliście. Cóżeście porabiali? – Ano, byłem w Rosji. Studiowałem na Uniwersytecie Petersburskim, później tłukłem się po froncie w Ziemskim Sojuzie, wreszcie w Pierwszym Korpusie... – Jak to? I wy też złożyliście broń? – Nie. Mnie wcześniej zgarnęli bolszewicy. Uciekłem im przez Szwecję, później ukończyłem studia na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim. – To znaczy że w wojsku polskim nie służyliście? Pytania Piotrowicza miały ton prawie inkwizytorski. – Owszem. Jestem porucznikiem rezerwy – powiedział, ukrywając irytację. – To dobrze. Winszuję wam. A teraz? – Teraz handluję. Mam do spółki dom handlowy. – To jeszcze lapiej. My, Polacy, za mało zajmujemy się handlem. Chwalebne. I jakże wam idzie? – Dziękuję, nieźle. Piotrowicz nagłym ruchem otworzył szufladę i wydobył z teki arkusik papieru: – Proszę was, przeczytajcie. Był to odpis listu, utrzymanego w niesłychanie ostrym i omal obelżywym tonie, a wymawiający pracę panu Fahrtouschckowi. Józefowi zrobiło się przykro: – Doprawdy – zaczął – nie widzę powodu... – Musiałem tak postąpić, nie ma gadania – przerwał mu Piotrowicz, chowając papier – sądzę, że będziecie zadowoleni. – Ależ ja nie domagałem się satysfakcji! – Zadośćuczynienia – poprawił Piotrowicz – nie satysfakcji, lecz zadośćuczynienia. Po co używać słów obcych, gdy się rozporządza polskimi. Musiałem wypędzić to indywiduum... – To już może lepiej: osobnika? – z uśmiechem wtrącił Domaszko. – Co? A...ma się rozumieć, dziękuję– roześmiał się Piotrowicz – zawsze jestem wdzięczny za wytykanie mi tych wstrętnych naleciałości. – Wracając do rzeczy – zaczął Domaszko – ja bardzo chętnie dam ogłoszenia waszemu pismu. W ogóle z przyjemnością udzieliłbym poparcia finansowego zdrowym prądom w prasie... – Prąd tego pisma jest najzdrowszy – apodyktycznie stwierdził Piotrowicz – ale czekajcie... chwilę!... Zamyślił się. – Tak, to byłoby najlepsze – powiedział jakby do siebie. – Słuchajcie, kolego, czy wy jesteście bogaci? – No, bogaty nie jestem, ale zamożny tak. – Nie o to chodzi. Widzicie, ja osobiście jestem kompletnie goły. „Tygodnik Niezależny” ma być wydawany kosztem niejakiego Berskiego. Ten Berski jest na ogół człowiekiem godnym zaufania. Jednakże mam pewne wątpliwości. Mianowicie obiły mi się o uszy pogłoski, jakoby żonaty był z Żydówką. To mi bardzo psuje szyki. Rozumiecie? – Mniej więcej. Wasz tygodnik ma być antysemicki? – Bynajmniej! Zresztą później obszernie wszystko wam wyjaśnię. Obecnie chodzi mi o zasadę: – czy moglibyście podjąć się zasilania gotówką mego wydawnictwa, gdyby wam odpowiadał jego kierunek. – A czy to wymaga dużego nakładu pieniędzy? – Nie, drobiazg. Zresztą wkrótce „Tygodnik” zacznie dawać grube zyski. Jestem przekonany. Więc w zasadzie moglibyście. Domaszko zawahał się: – Widzicie, kolego... jakby to powiedzieć... hm... ja sam od dawna myślałem... Wstępując na uniwersytet marzyłem o karierze pisarskiej.. – O!... – Tak. Pisywałem nawet wiersze, nowele, artykuły. Niektóre z nich były drukowane. Otóż ja z przyjemnością wziąłbym udział w wydawaniu pisma, a nawet w jego redagowaniu, czy tylko zasilaniu piórem. – Zaraz – przerwał Piotrowicz – dwa pytania. – Słucham? – Pierwsze: czy należycie do jakiegoś stronnictwa politycznego i do jakiego? – Dotychczas do żadnego. – To dobrze. A teraz drugie: czy macie talent pisarski? Domaszko poczerwieniał: – O tym nie mogę mieć zdania. – Bardzo się mylicie. Jedno jest pewne: człowiek, nie wierzący w swój talent, na pewno go nie ma. Wierzący też najczęściej nie mają, ale tylko najczęściej, nie zawsze. Rozumiecie? – Niektórzy przyznawali mi zdolności, które nazywali nieprzeciętnymi – skromnie zauważył Józef. – Tym lepiej. Zatem między nami jest rzecz do omówienia i chcę to zrobić prędko, bo zależy mi na przyspieszeniu pierwszego numeru. Pozwolicie, kolego, że do was zadzwonię w najbliższych dniach. Oczywiście wolałbym mieć do czynienia z wami niż z Berskim. Cieszę się, żeśmy się spotkali. Spojrzał na zegarek: – czwarta! – Darujcie, że was przeproszę, mam jeszcze dużo roboty. Józef pożegnał się z nim serdecznie, o ile można było mówić o serdeczności w stosunkach z Piotrowiczem. Wychodząc przez mały pokoik ujrzał pannę Hejbowską w płaszczu i kapeluszu. Widocznie czekała na niego. Zrobiło mu się bardzo przyjemnie. Ta śliczna panna to przecież wspomnienie najmilszych lat dzieciństwa w cichych słonecznych Terkaczach. - No, nareszcie - przywitała go wesoło - już myślałam, że się nie doczekam. - Naprawdę, pani była taka uprzejma... - Nie uprzejma, tylko zaciekawiona, proszę pana... profesora. Przypomniał sobie, że tak go nazywała ironicznie podczas lekcji matematyki. - Jakaż pani była wówczas nieznośna! - westchnął. – Ale teraz już pan się o to na mnie nie gniewa? – zapytała figlarnie. – Nie – potwierdził patrząc jej w oczy, które nic się nie zmieniły. – Widzi pan, wówczas byłam na pana strasznie zła, bo pan zawsze udawał starszego. Roześmiał się: – Przecież byłem starszy. – No tak, ale... Wie pan co? Chodźmy do cukierni, musimy się przecież nagadać. Dobrze? Domaszko spojrzał na zegarek: – Pani pewno jeszcze bez obiadu? – Bez, ale na obiedzie muszę być u wujenki. – U wujenki... u pani Szczerkowskiej? – A tak! Pan wie? Ja teraz mieszkam u wujenki Szczerkowskiej, bo po Terkaczach zostały... gruzy. Spuściła głowę i szli w milczeniu. Ulice były pełne ludzi. Na rogach sprzedawano bukieciki pierwszych fiołków. – Panno Lusiu... Ja też straciłem wszystkich najdroższych pod tymi gruzami... Pewno już gęsta trawa na nich porosła... – Trawa porosła – powiedziała ledwo ruszając wargami. – Wola boża – westchnął Józef. Na rogu Chmielnej musieli przystanąć. Jezdnią przesuwał się sznur wozów z węglem. Mała dziewczynka o wysoko podkasanej spódniczce podbiegła z miską pełną fiołków. Józef kupił mały bukiecik i podał pannie Lusi. – Takie kwitły na Raszycowym wzgórzu za rzeczką – powiedział. – Takie, tylko tamte mocniej pachniały. Dziękuję. A z drugiej strony latem były cząbry, pamięta pan? Cały dywan. – Panno Lusiu, a może jednak pójdziemy na obiad gdzieś do restauracji? Ja też jestem głodny. Lusia zastanowiła się: – Zaprosiłabym pana do wujenki, na pewno byłaby rada, ale tam tyle osób... Nie moglibyśmy się wygadać. Nie. Pójdziemy do cukierni na małe pół godzinki. – Dobrze. – Jest tu taka maleńka na Brackiej. Cukierenka była pusta. Zajęli stolik pod oknem. Podano im herbatę i ciastka. – Skąd pan zna pana Piotrowicza? – zapytała Lusia. – Jacka? Jacek to mój kolega gimnazjalny. – Aha! A ja poznałam go u pani Krotyszowej. Pewno pan słyszał. – Pani Krotyszowa?... Nie. – Ach, to taki dom, gdzie zawsze pełno uczonych, literatów, poetów. Pani Barbara jest intelektualistką – dodała z powagą. – Ale, przepraszam, panno Lusiu, czy... czy pani musi pracować? – Ano właściwie muszę. – A Terkacze? Przecie to ładny kawałek ziemi i zdaje się pani wyłączna własność? – I cóż z tego? Wuj Szczerkowski oddał w dzierżawę, ale to przynosi grosze. Sam Pan wie: zabudowań nie ma, wszystko zryte okopami i pociskami. Dzierżawca, niejaki Olszewicz, postawił sobie prowizoryczne budynki z desek i sam klepie biedę. – Była tam pani? – Nie. Józef uśmiechnął się smutno: – Wie pani co? Musimy kiedyś latem wybrać się do Terkacz. Spojrzała nań z rozczuleniem. – Pojedziemy razem, na parę bodaj godzin – mówił wzruszony – taka mała pielgrzymka. – Dobrze. Pan ma złote serce. Tak się cieszę, żeśmy się spotkali! – I ja. Bardzo. Niemal godzina upłynęła im na odszukiwaniu w sobie nieco chaotycznych wspomnień, przeplatanych opowiadaniem Lusi o jej kolejach życia. Otoczył ich nastrój czułości i naturalnego ciepła. Musieli się wreszcie rozstać, bo wujenka Szczerkowska byłaby niezadowolona ze spóźnienia na obiad. Domaszko odprowadził pannę Lusię na Wilczą. – Oczywiście, jeżeli pozwoli pani to w najbliższych dniach złożę państwu Szczerkowskim wizytę. – Najlepiej jutro. Wujenka na pewno ucieszy się. Jutro jest sobota, to jest taki nieoficjalny „żurek” wujenki. Niech pan koniecznie przyjdzie. O piątej! – Przyjdę na pewno. Do widzenia, panno Lusiu. Jak to góra z górą... Miałem dziś szczęśliwy dzień. – O i ja też – powiedziała po prostu – do widzenia, do jutra! Józef szedł gwiżdżąc i wymachując z lekka parasolem. Chętnie wywijałby nim na cały chodnik, ale co by o nim pomyśleli ludzie. – Jakaż ona śliczna i jaka miła... Lusia. Lusia to jest bardzo ładne imię. Przyszło mu na myśl, że na przykład Rosiczka... To brzmi nienaturalnie, dziwacznie, wręcz pretensjonalnie... Chętnie nie poszedłby do mecenasostwa dziś wieczór. Wprawdzie nie był tam wczoraj, ale z panią mecenasową i z Rosiczką widział się w Zachęcie, więc jego nieobecność dałaby się usprawiedliwić. Po obiedzie wstąpił do biura, by spokojnie i z ołówkiem w ręku sprawdzić kalkulację tego łajdaka Weisblata. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ryzyko było minimalne i że kokaina musi dać swoje czterysta pięćdziesiąt procent czystego zysku, nawet gdyby co dziesiąty transport przepadł. Wątpliwości natury moralnej topniały w Józefie w miarę przekonywających perswazji Mecha. Ten doskonale był poinformowany o różnych geszeftach, robionych przez wszystkich na prawo i na lewo. Rozważania te na tyle poprawiły humor Józefa, że około ósmej poszedł do Neumanów. W salonie siedział stary pan Huszcza, ojciec narzeczonego Nuny. Przeglądał ilustracje i mruczał coś pod nosem. – Takich to czasów dożyliśmy – przywitał Domaszkę. – A co się stało? – Co się stało, co się stało! Wciąż dzieje się diabli wiedzą co! Wszystko ci socjaliści, masoni i... Obejrzał się i pochylając się do Józefa zakończył: – ... i Żydzi. Nie mówię panie, o Neumanach, bo to porządny dom, ale za dużo tego na świecie. – Przecież Neumanowie to nie Żydzi – zdziwił się Józef. – Kto to może wiedzieć – wzruszył ramionami stary Huszcza – wygląda, że nie. Ale zawsze nazwisko obce. Nierasowi Polacy. Niech pan mi wierzy, że dużo mnie kosztowało, zanim zgodziłem się na małżeństwo syna z ich córką. Józef, który zarówno z własnych obserwacji, jak i od znajomych wiedział, że stary gwałtownie parł do tego małżeństwa, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Co? – poderwał się stary – może pan myśli, że ja na pierwsze zaręczyny Wacka inaczej patrzyłem? – Ależ bynajmniej... – Nie, nie, panie. Muszę panu wyjaśnić. Panna Monier pochodziła z Francuzów, a to co innego. Bratni naród, wielowiekowa przyjaźń, wspólnota kulturalna, panie, to co innego! – Dlaczego tedy nie doszło małżeństwo do skutku? – Ha... Sam pan wie, że Monier zbankrutował. W takich warunkach... Weszła majestatycznie pani mecenasowa: – Bardzo panów przepraszam... Witam... witam... Moje panny zaraz będą gotowe. Miałam dziś trochę migreny... A gdzież to pan Wacław? Huszcza nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć. Może trening, a może jakieś posiedzenie. Ci sportowcy najwięcej trenują się w posiedzeniach. Panna Nuna w zielonej sukni wyglądała prawie ordynarnie, a Rosiczka miała zupełnie niemądry wyraz twarzy i piegi jej zrobiły się na nosie. Przy tym powiedziała strasznie banalnie: – Cóż u pana słychać? Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć tym, czym kiedyś Piotrowicz odpowiadał na takie głupie pytania:– słychać każdy szmer. Jednak uśmiechnął się uprzejmie: – Wszystko po staremu, panno Rosiczko. – A wie pan dokąd wybieramy się na lato? Znowu głupie pytanie: skąd mógł wiedzieć? Duchem Świętym przecież nie jest! – Do Zakopanego? – próbował zgadnąć. – Nie!– potrząsnęła główką. – Hm... do Konstancina? – Nie!... – Więc do Gdyni? – Za gra-ni-cę! Powiedziała to z takim triumfem, jakby tysiące osób corocznie nie jeździło za granicę, tylko one. – Jedziemy do Cannes! Ach, jak to będzie cudownie. – Właśnie – wtrąciła jej matka, przerywając rozmowę ze starym panem Huszczą – lekarze zalecili Rosiczce pobyt w Cannes. Pomyślałam, że i pan, panie Józefie, mógłby trochę odpocząć. Byłoby nam bardzo miło. – Daruje pani mecenasowa, ale ja jeszcze nie wiem, jak mi się interesy ułożą. – Pojedzie pan z nami! Naturalnie, że pan pojedzie! – zawołała panna Rosiczka. – Klima i Nuna jadą z ciocią Żarską do Krynicy, a pan pojedzie z nami. To będzie wesoło. – Nie wiem jeszcze – odpowiedział wymijająco Józef i doszedł do przekonania, że panna Rosiczka jest krzykliwa. Przed samą kolacją wróciła z konserwatorium Klima, a już siedzieli przy stole, gdy wpadł hałaśliwy narzeczony Nuny: – Rozłam w PZLA! – zawołał od progu takim głosem, jakby zwiastował trzęsienie ziemi. – Co?! – przestraszyła się mecenasowa. – Cześć, czołem – witał się Huszcza – nie zaliczyli Wańtuszkowi dwunastu punktów za dziesięciobój i Patria” zażądała odesłania sprawy do związku związków. Niesłychany skandal, a Wańtuszek wycofuje się z klubu! Co?! – Mistrz biegu na przełaj – wyjaśniła Nuna – taki mały brunecik, który w zeszłym roku... – Przepraszam cię, moje dziecko – przerwała pani mecenasowa – proszę siadać, panie Wacławie. Zosiu, podaj panu półmisek! Panie Józefie, może sałaty?... Klima, przysuń panu Józefowi sałatę. Doprawdy wszystko wystygło. Nuno, zapomniałaś o serwetce. Zosiu, czy pan nie dzwonił, o której przyjdzie? – Nie, proszę pani. – „Wisła” – „Garbarnia” sześć do dwóch – informował młody Huszcza półszeptem narzeczoną – to im dali! Kupść ma rozbitą kostkę. Patrzyłem, gdy schodził, i przyszedł mi pomysł na wiersz pod tytułem: „Ranny gladiator”. Co?... – To może być godne Homera – zjadliwie powiedziała panna Klima. – Nie rozumiem, jak przedmiotem poezji – odezwał się stary pan Huszcza – można robić taką rzecz, jak kopanie piłki. – A papa chciałby gaiki, słowiki, wstążeczki! – Chociażby. Symbolizowały one pewne uczucia. Ale pisać o mięśniach, kościach... Rosiczka pokręciła się na krześle i dodała: – O skórze, nerkach, przewodzie pokarmowym. – A właśnie – przytaknął stary pan – nie widzę różnicy. Dlaczego można zachwycać się sprawnym działaniem mięśni, a nie wolno sprawnym funkcjonowaniem, excusez le mot, żołądka? – Papo tego nie zrozumie, bo papo jest stary. – O, przepraszam cię, siedzi tu młody człowiek, pan Domaszko, niechże on ci powie, co o tym sądzi. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Józefa. – Hm – odchrząknął ten z namysłem – jestem zdania, że panowie obaj mają pewną dozę racji. Prąd, reprezentowany tu i broniony przez pana Wacława, jest wyrazem życia duchowego tych, których pociąga. Przecież nie stoi to w żadnym związku z nieprzemijającymi wartościami wielkiej poezji. – Ale nie odmawia pan – nacisnął go sportowiec – poezji wolnej ręki w obieraniu tematów. – Pan Józef nigdy nikomu żadnego prawa nie odmawia – wtrąciła niewinnie panna Nuna. – Jest to świadectwem dojrzałości umysłu – apodyktycznie orzekła jej matka. – Szanowna pani jest zbyt łaskawa – skłonił się jej Józef – istotnie trudno jest odmówić prawa istnienia czemuś, co już istnieje. Prąd ten jest jeszcze bardzo młody i niepodobna przewidzieć, którędy pójdą jego drogi rozwoju. Dlatego wolałbym w tym wypadku powstrzymać się od wypowiadania sądów krańcowych. – Oto jest również młodość, mój synu – wystawił wskazujący palec starszy pan Huszcza – ale młodość trzeźwa i rozważna. Wszyscy obecni musieli w duchu przyznać mu rację, a pan Huszcza, czując w powietrzu aprobatę, ciągnął: – Klęską naszego narodu jest zamiłowanie do krańcowości. Za moich czasów było jednak lepiej. Żadnych socjalistów, anarchistów, modernistów, ludzie żyli jak Bóg przykazał. Były, oczywiście, poszczególne wybryki, ale to na palcach można było policzyć. Nieprawdaż, szanowna pani? Mecenasowa poczerwieniała i nerwowo składając serwetkę powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem: – Słyszałam od starszych, owszem, słyszałam. Ale już za czasów moich, niestety, było znacznie gorzej. I dała hasło do powstania, unosząc swoją imponującą figurę nad stołem. W salonie panna Klima zasiadła do fortepianu, w gabinecie ustawiono stolik karciany. Pani domu, pan Huszcza senior, Józef i panna Rosiczka stanowili stałą partię brydża. Józef nie lubił brydża, jak w ogóle nie lubił kart. Jednakże nauczył się tej gry, gdyż należało to do dobrego tonu, a wszyscy ludzie z towarzystwa grali. Rosiczka robiła fatalne błędy w licytacji, w rozgrywce impasowała na drugą damę, wreszcie przebiła atutem własną ofertę, dzięki czemu mecenasowa z panem Huszczą nadrobili dwie z rekontrą. Na dobitkę twierdziła, że każdemu wolno się omylić. Idąc do domu, Józef poddał gruntownej analizie swoje uczucia do panny Rosiczki i kładąc się spać, miał już wyrobiony pogląd: – zobaczymy, co i jak, ale za granicę z nimi nie pojadę. Nazajutrz zatelefonował Piotrowicz i umówili się na trzecią w kawiarni, przy czym Piotrowicz zastrzegł sobie ewentualne pięciominutowe spóźnienie. Przyszedł jednak punktualnie. Z jego mowy Józef nie mógł nic wywnioskować: zawsze wyglądał poważnie, zimno i w ostrym pogotowiu, o którym świadczyły żywe, przenikliwe oczy. Przywitał się i zaraz przystąpił do rzeczy: – Mówiłem już wam, że „Tygodnika Niezależnego” nie można uważać za przedsiębiorstwo handlowe. Jestem przeświadczony, że będzie dawał zyski, lecz zyski te zostaną obrócone na jego rozszerzenie i wzbogacenie jego treści. Czy w zasadzie zgadzacie się na to? – Zgadzam się. – Teraz drugie. Berski, z którym wolałbym zerwać umowę ze względów o których wspominałem, daje tysiąc dolarów. Jest to kwota na razie zupełnie wystarczająca. Jednakże nie jest wykluczone, że po trzech miesiącach trzeba będzie włożyć jeszcze pięćset. Kapitał zakładowy wydawnictwa ustalamy przeto na dwa tysiące. Z tego wnoszący gotówkę otrzymuje 75 procent udziałów, a ja, wkładając pracę, pomysł i kierownictwo, 25 procent. Czy uważacie taki podział za uczciwy? – Naturalnie, kolego. – Zatem dobrze. Powiedzcie mi tedy, czy w zasadzie, o ile wam myśl przewodnia będzie odpowiadała, będziecie mogli złożyć taką kwotę? – Będę mógł – potwierdził Domaszko. – Jesteśmy tedy na drodze do porozumienia. Przyznacie mi słuszność, gdy stwierdzę, że mało jest zdobyć niepodległość, lecz należy ją umocnić i ugruntować? – Oczywiście. – Otóż widzimy tu przed sobą dziedzinę leżącą odłogiem. Wysiłki podejmowane tu i ówdzie są doraźne, przygodne, rozstrzelone, a co główne, skierowane wyłącznie ku materialnej stronie zagadnienia, z pominięciem strony duchowej. – To prawda. – Otóż – ciągnął Piotrowicz – jest rzeczą jasną, że byt, trwałość i wartość każdego państwa, narodu i społeczeństwa zależne są od jego ducha, od idei przenikającej wszystkie warstwy, od godności jednostkowej i zbiorowej, od obywatelskiej szkoły umysłów i charakterów, przez którą musi przejść Polska, jeżeli chce sobie zapewnić prawdziwą wolność. Uczą nas tego dzieje innych narodów i trzeba być głupcem, żeby tego nie widzieć, a widząc nie działać. Oto myśl, dzięki której powstaje „Tygodnik Niezależny”. – Myśl szczytna i chwalebna – skłonił głowę Józef, konstatując w duchu, że nie doceniał Piotrowicza – czy zamierzacie założyć stronnictwo polityczne, które by podjęło te hasła? – Niech mnie Bóg broni – żachnął się Piotrowicz – każde stronnictwo polityczne ma program wzniosły i piękny, lecz żadnego nie przestrzega, wszędzie krzewią się łajdactwa, ugoda ze świństwem, ustępstwa na rzecz osobistej wygody, sprzedajność. Nie, moi drodzy, nie myślę tworzyć stronnictwa. Wystarczy jeżeli znajdzie się głos niezależny, który będzie czuwał nad moralnością naszego życia politycznego, społecznego i kulturalnego. Taki właśnie będzie mój, a jeżeli zechcesz, nasz tygodnik. – Zatem zadaniem tego tygodnika ma być... – Piętnowanie! – z mocą dokończył Piotrowicz.– Będziemy piętnować! Piętnować i jeszcze raz Piętnować! Domaszko w zadumie pokiwał głową i niepewnie zapytał: – A kogo piętnować? – Nie kogo, tylko co! Co! Rozumiecie? Piętnować szwindle, łajdactwa, wykręty, matactwa, spryciarstwo, karierowiczostwo, pychę, nieszczerość, obłudę? Piętnować! Rozstawionymi palcami przesunął po włosach i powiedział z przekonaniem: – Jeżeli zwróciłem się z tym do was, to dlatego, iż uważam was za człowieka uczciwego, kochającego ojczyznę, za człowieka z otwartą głową o szlachetnym sercu, któremu nie zbywa na odwadze cywilnej rżnięcia prawdy w oczy, a nie za smerdę, lizańca i kapuściocha. Wasza ręka! Józef Domaszko stłumił westchnienie i podał swoją. Rzecz właściwie wymagałaby dłuższej rozwagi, namysłu, zważenia pro i kontra, jednak nie miał na to czasu. Piotrowicz natychmiast zaczął rozwijać przed nim rozległy obraz przyszłej działalności, wtajemniczać w pomysły redakcyjne, układać plany. Później zapytał, czy Józef ma przy sobie pieniądze, bo chciałby już dziś Berskiemu wkład zwrócić, a gdy okazało się, że Józef ma je w domu, oświadczył gotowość natychmiastowego ich zainkasowania. Na sprzeciw, refleksję, czy tylko propozycję zwłoki wprost nie było miejsca w potopie kategoryczności Piotrowicza. Ściskało się serce Józefowi, gdy odliczał dolary i przelotnie zauważył tlący się niedopałek rzucony przez Piotrowicza na podłogę, tuż przy frędzlach perskiego dywanu. – Umowę spiszemy sami – mówił Piotrowicz – między uczciwymi ludźmi wszelkie obawy są zbędne. Ja jestem kierownikiem pisma, a wy wydawcą. Podpisujemy nasz tygodnik obaj imieniem i nazwiskiem. Józef próbował wysunąć zastrzeżenia, lecz Piotrowicz oświadczył, iż wobec bojowego charakteru tygodnika, niepodpisywanie go byłoby strzelaniem zza płotu, co jest łajdactwem. Na to nie było odpowiedzi. Piotrowicz zaraz zatelefonował do Berskiego i oświadczył mu, że zrezygnuje z jego pieniędzy, a dlaczego? – No, bo widocznie znalazłem kogoś, z kim wolę współpracować. Dziś panu wkład zwrócę. Do widzenia. Położył słuchawkę i zaczął się rozglądać po mieszkaniu Domaszki: – Ładnie mieszkacie i obszernie. To bardzo dobrze, bo u was będzie można urządzać herbatki redakcyjne. Uważacie, mam zamiar co miesiąc urządzać takie herbatki dla wszystkich współpracowników. Józefowi bardzo podobał się ten plan, pomyślał, że w ten sposób będzie u niego bywała panna Lusia Hejbowska i zapytał: – Zatem i panie? – Jakie panie? – zdziwił się Piotrowicz. – No, widziałem u was kilka pań. – Ach, nie, to siły biurowe, ja mówiłem o członkach i przygodnych współpracownikach redakcji. – A dużo ich będzie? – Ja, sekretarz redakcji dr Żur, poza tym obiecali swoją dorywczą współpracę Zaleski, wiecie: Kamil Zenon?... Bończa Rżewski, profesor Chudek, Jaś Pękalski, no i inni... Gdy tylko pismo zacznie wychodzić, będzie ich więcej. Józef wytarł nos i powiedział: – Może i ja... a raczej, może moje pióro na coś się przyda... Już wam mówiłem, że drukowałem to i owo... – Ależ owszem, z przyjemnością, jeżeli tylko się okaże, że macie źdźbło talentu, pisujcie ile wlezie. Tylko o ile przypominam sobie ze szkoły, toście w piórze niezbyt byli mocni. Ale nie trzeba się tym zrażać, trzeba wierzyć w siebie. – Hm... widzicie, kolego Jacku, właściwie to zaczątek mego zainteresowania się pracą literacką datuje się od chwili, gdy uwierzyłem, że mogę mieć zdolności wrodzone... – Jak to wrodzone? – No, dziedziczne. Piotrowicz zamyślił się. – To się zdarza. Zaraz, zaraz... Domaszko?... Domaszko... Aha! Był taki kronikarz w końcu osiemnastego wieku... Dokładnie sobie nie przypominam. To wasz przodek? – Mój. Ale widzicie, jakby to powiedzieć... Właściwie wstydzić się tego nie trzeba... Ale moim naturalnym dziadem był... Juliusz Słowacki. Piotrowicz zerwał się jak oparzony. – Co? Kto? – Słowacki – skromnie spuszczając oczy powtórzył, Józef. – Niemożliwe!... To jest, przepraszam was, chciałem powiedzieć, zdumiewające! – A jednak prawdziwe– wiedział, że zaimponował Piotrowiczowi i już nie żałował, że mu to powiedział. – No dobrze – uderzył w stół Piotrowicz – ale na to trzeba mieć jakieś dowody! Czy są niezbite dowody? Józef wzruszył ramionami: – Sami rozumiecie, że oficjalnych dowodów być nie może. – No, ale listy własnoręczne, jakieś pamiętniki, jakieś dedykacje, czy ja wiem. – Owszem są – zaryzykował Domaszko – są listy Słowackiego do mojej babki. Wskazują one ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że między wieszczem a nią był romans. Poza tym... Jest pamiętnik mego dziada... – Nadzwyczajne! Pokażcie. Józef był na to przygotowany: – Niestety, w tej chwili nie mogę służyć, gdyż wszystkie te dokumenty znajdują się u moich dalszych krewnych na kresach. Ale wkrótce je sprowadzę. – Niesłychane – emocjonował się Piotrowicz – czy wy rozumiecie, co za olbrzymią wartość będzie miało to odkrycie dla historii naszej literatury!? Wręcz nieocenione! Przede wszystkim rzuci to zupełnie inne światło na ostatnie lata twórczości Słowackiego, bo przypuszczam... W którym roku miał miejsce ten romans?... – W roku 1848. – Do stu piorunów! Wówczas kończył „Króla-Ducha”!... Kolego! Jeżeli naprawdę jesteście wnukiem Słowackiego, obala to z kretesem bezsensowną plotkę o tym, że Słowacki był bezpłodnym mężczyzną... – No chyba – zaśmiał się niezbyt szczerze Józef. – Że nie zaznał nigdy fizycznej miłości! Upewniam was, że ja osobiście nigdy w to nie wierzyłem. Nie dalej, jak przed kilku dniami mówiliśmy o tym z Jasiem Pękalskim i obaj doszliśmy do przekonania, że to niemożliwe. Jakże połączyć geniusz z eunuchostwem czy z innymi paskudztwami jeszcze gorszymi!? Bzdura i tyle. Szalenie się cieszę! I winszuję wam! – No... Właściwie w tym mojej zasługi niewiele – uśmiechnął się Józef. – Jeżeli to ujawnicie i opublikujecie, będzie to wasza wielka zasługa. Ale... czy to aby zupełnie pewne? – Zupełnie. – Charakter pisma był badany? – Naturalnie. – A romans gdzie miał miejsce? – W Paryżu. – Zgadza się – zawołał Piotrowicz – wieszcz wówczas mieszkał w Paryżu. A cóż tam robiła wasza babka? – Była w podróży poślubnej wraz z mężem. – Cha... cha... cha... no to wiernością jej zachwycać się trudno. Psiakość! Kobietom nigdy wierzyć nie można! Ależ odkrycie! Powinniście to jak najprędzej opublikować. – Zrobię to – z powagą powiedział Józef – ale nie zaraz. Z różnych względów, sami rozumiecie, nie spieszno mi do tego rozgłosu. I przed wami zamilczałbym o tym, gdyby nie kwestia współpracy w „Tygodniku Niezależnym”. – W porządku. Wprawdzie nie wierzę, by talent mógł być dziedziczny, jednakże wierzę w dziedzictwo kultury duchowej i tym mi milej, żeśmy się zetknęli. Po wyjściu Piotrowicza Domaszko był trochę zły na siebie zarówno z racji finansowego zaangażowania się w imprezie takiego zawadiaki jak Piotrowicz, a także z powodu wywnętrzenia się przed nim na temat pochodzenia od Słowackiego. Nie lubił kłamać i jeżeli powiedział Piotrowiczowi, że posiada listy wieszcza, to tylko dlatego, że tak wypadło z rozmowy i bał się podejrzenia o blagierstwo. Ostatecznie jakoś to będzie – pocieszał się, jedząc obiad. Zaraz trzeba było się przebrać w wizytowe ubranie. Panna Lusia mówiła, że o piątej, zatem nie wypada przyjść później niż dwadzieścia pięć po piątej. Józef wiedział, że punktualność należałaby tu do tej serii nietaktów, jakie popełniają zwykle ludzie z głębokiej prowincji lub najświeżsi parweniusze. Państwo Szczerkowscy zajmowali obszerne mieszkanie na pierwszym piętrze o dużym przedpokoju, wysokich sufitach i pootwieranych drzwiach, pozwalających patrzeć na przestrzał. Lokaj, który pomagał Domaszce zdjąć palto, siwy, wygolony i z szeroką uśmiechniętą twarzą, zapytał swobodnie, lecz bez poufałości: – Każe pan zameldować pana Domaszkę? – A tak – zdziwił się Józef. – Panienka spodziewała się szanownego pana – wyjaśnił służący – a ponieważ wszystkich gości znam, domyśliłem się. Ukłonił się i odszedł. Bardzo tu przyjemnie – pomyślał Józef, rozglądając się w salonie. Był to duży kremowo obity pokój z niesłychaną obfitością mebli utrzymanych w różnych, lecz harmonizujących stylach i w gamie barw od koloru śmietanki poprzez jasnoorzechowy aż do nie jaskrawych złoceń. Wszystko tu było pokryte patyną, dyskretną, ciepłą i nieznaczną. Wszystko robiło wrażenie zażyłego, stałego obcowania z mieszkańcami, wszystko było użyteczne, zadomowione, niepokazowe. Na ścianach wisiały portrety, na stolikach, szafkach, półkach różnego rodzaju stały niezliczone wazy, flakony, figurki, bibeloty – nic się nie rzucało w oczy, nic nie imponowało, a wszystko było ładne, interesujące i gustowne. Żaden z tych mebli nie był sprzętem, jak nie był też eksponatem sztuki. Ani jeden drobiazg nie zasługiwał na nazwę drogiego, a wszystkie bez wyjątku były cenne. Bardzo tu przyjemnie – myślał Józef, nie bez odcienia zazdrości, zestawiając sztywną elegancję swego mieszkania z tym salonem, dla którego wreszcie znalazł określenie: wytworny, nie wykwintny, tylko właśnie wytworny, a może i to słowo nie obejmowało jeszcze wszystkiego. Przylegający pokój, o ile ze swego miejsca mógł zaobserwować, był gabinetem czy też biblioteką, utrzymaną w tonie ciemnozielonym. Na tym tle ukazała się bladoszafirowa sukienka Lusi i jej jasna, prawie złocista główka. Wyglądała tak wdzięcznie, że Józef stracił poczucie przyzwoitości i zamiast zerwać się na powitanie, siedział i uśmiechał się jak ostatni idiota! Mylił się jednak, przypuszczając, że zostanie mu to wzięte za brak obycia. Kobiety nie potrzebują specjalnego wysiłku myślowego, ani lat doświadczenia, by poznać, że przyczyną takiego a nie innego postępowania mężczyzny jest zachwyt dla nich, a poznając – przebaczyć są gotowe uchybienia najgrubsze. Toteż panna Lusia przywitała Józefa bardzo serdecznie i tak długo nie puszczała jego dłoni, że uczuł się uprawniony do złożenia na niej drugiego pocałunku, co wcale nie sprawiło mu przykrości. – Jak to dobrze, że pan przyszedł, kiedy jeszcze nikogo nie ma – powiedziała siadając. – Wujenka jeszcze... – Ubiera się – podpowiedział Józef. – Gdzież tam. Wujenka zawsze jest pierwsza ubrana. Tylko torty się trochę zepsuły i zajęta jest... ratowaniem sytuacji. – A tak – powiedział, podciągając z lekka nogawki spodni. – No i cóż u pana, panie Józefie? – Dziękuję pani. Wszystko dobrze. – Naprawdę cieszę się bardzo, żeśmy się spotkali. – Przypuszczam, że teraz będę miał możność częstszego widywania pani... – Ależ naturalnie! – zawołała z ożywieniem. – Ile razy pan będzie miał wolny czas, zawsze będzie tu mile widziany. Pan nie zna mojej wujenki, to jest najcudowniejsza istota na świecie. Zobaczy pan, jak pan ją polubi. – Tym mi milej – skłonił się i był zły na siebie, że nie może pozbyć się skrępowania. Dlatego też powiedział prosto: – Ale będę panią widywał i w redakcji. – O, ja tam jestem zapracowana. – Ja też będę zapracowany. – Nie rozumiem? – Zostałem wydawcą „Tygodnika Niezależnego”. Wziąłem siedemdziesiąt pięć procent udziałów i będę nadto współpracował z kolegą Jackiem w redagowaniu. – Co pan mówi! W jej okrzyku zabrzmiało zdumienie, podziw i radość. – A to wyśmienicie! A cóż Berski? Domaszko zrobił lekceważącą minę: – Piotrowicz rozstaje się z nim. Ma różne powody... Weszła pani Szczerkowska, drobna, szczupła, o szarej bezbarwnej cerze i gładko zaczesanych ciemnych, siwiejących włosach. Czarna suknia z białym kołnierzem i takimiż mankietami pozbawiona była wszelkich ozdób i nadawała tej sylwetce wyraz ujmującej prostoty, schludności i kobiecego wdzięku. – Oto, wujenko, pan Józef Domaszko, ongiś mój mentor, a obecnie pan szef – przedstawiła go Lusia. – Miło mi pana poznać – powiedziała pani Szczerkowska, podając mu rękę – proszę, niechże pan siada. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym tak życzliwie, że Józef od razu odzyskał swobodę. – Pan Józef – wyjaśniła Lusia – nabył wydawnictwo „Tygodnika” i niech sobie wujenka wyobrazi, jak bardzo muszę teraz panu nadskakiwać, by mnie nie zredukował. Wszyscy troje roześmieli się, a pani Szczerkowska dodała: – Lusia jeszcze bardzo słabo pisze na maszynie, ale znając jej poczucie obowiązku, jestem pewna, że wkrótce zdobędzie pełną biegłość. Rozmowa toczyła się dokoła kwestii pracy, panny Lusi w szczególności, a kobiet w ogóle, gdy przyszli państwo Kormińscy. On mały, niesłychanie ruchliwy i gadatliwy staruszek, ona otyła brunetka o bolesnym wyrazie twarzy i rękach pękatych jak poduszki. Zaraz za nimi zjawiła się miss Morton, żona radcy poselstwa amerykańskiego, z młodym blondaskiem mister Herbertem, jak zaraz wynikło z rozmowy, turystą, dopełniającym swe wykształcenie podróżą po Europie. Służba wniosła niskie palisandrowe stoliczki zastawione różnego rodzaju ciastkami. Zaczęto roznosić herbatę i kawę. Gości wciąż przybywało: senator Mikosza z córką, brzydką blondynką o niezwykle pięknych nogach, generał Gorczyca, którego Józef znał z wojska, a który go powitał kordialnie, młode małżeństwo z Poznańskiego, on krępy i kwadratowy, ona wiotka i wysoka, prałat Wiśniowiecki, znany ze swej niepospolitej elokwencji, profesor Zamirski z siostrą, czarującą staruszką... Józef wysilał uwagę, by zapamiętać nazwiska i twarze. Pomimo tylu świeżo poznanych osób bynajmniej nie czuł się skrępowany. Może dlatego, że zarówno pani domu, jak i Lusia z prawdziwą umiejętnością, ani przez chwilę nie zdradzającą wysiłku, wciągały go do ogólnej rozmowy. Z senatorem mówił o imporcie i cłach, z Amerykaninem o zabytkach średniowiecznych, z generałem Gorczycą o kilku ostatnio wydanych książkach wojskowych, z ziemianinem wielkopolskim o przewadze kultury rolnej w byłym zaborze pruskim, z prałatem Wiśniowieckim o Bergsonie i zmierzchu spirytualistów, z profesorem Zamirskim o przyszłości rasy nordyckiej, a z jego siostrą o wpływie słodyczy na kształtowanie się usposobienia. Gdy o godzinie siódmej pożegnał się i wyszedł, stał się na kilka minut tematem ogólnej wymiany zdań, która doprowadziła do jednomyślnej opinii, że pan Domaszko jest bardzo kulturalnym i „na miejscu” młodym człowiekiem. On sam był pod najlepszym wrażeniem. Cały dom, goście, służba, wszystko było tu inne, niż na przykład u Neumanów, niż ongiś w najlepszych nawet towarzystwach w Petersburgu. I Lusia... Jaka to czarująca panna... Jaka rasowa. Właściwie mówiąc, ich sytuacja społeczna, panny Lusi i Józefa, jest obecnie zupełnie wyrównana. A Rosiczka?... Wspomnienie jej sprawiało mu przykrość. Chociaż ostatecznie to, że bywał u Neumanów częstym gościem, do niczego go nie zobowiązywało, Byłoby to bezczelne, gdyby uważali sam fakt jego bywania za wiążący go pod jakimkolwiek względem. Pomimo to należało przerzedzić te wizyty. Zresztą miał teraz pretekst wymowny: – „Tygodnik Niezależny”. Mając dużo systematyczności w naturze, Józef szereg najbliższych dni poświęcił na zaznajamianie się z wydawnictwem. Pierwszy numer był już pod prasą. Dlatego najpierw zajął się zbadaniem kwestii kolportażu. Administrator, pan Kowalnicki od razu nie podobał się Józefowi. Człowiek tego typu nie mógł być pożytecznym kierownikiem wydawnictwa. Były pułkownik rosyjski i zrujnowany ziemianin zza kordonu, więcej czasu zajmował sobie opowiadaniem, jak to dawniej było, niż sprawami „Tygodnika”. Każde jego zdanie zaczynało się nieodmiennie: – Ot, pamiętam, bywało... Potem szły cyfry włók, bydła, wydawanych na hulanki tysięcy, a kończyło się pogardliwym machnięciem ręki: – A teraz?! Wszystko dla niego było tu miniaturowe, śmiesznie drobne, ot, zabawki dziecinne. Interesy w Polsce – sklepik, fabryki – „kustarnyj promysieł”, chałupnictwo, miasta – dziury prowincjonalne, życie – po prostu bezcelowe. A zresztą i tak wysilać się nie warto, primo: dla takich groszy, a secundo i tak wszystko diabli wezmą, a w każdym razie powinni wziąć. Domaszko interweniował u Piotrowicza. Ostrożnie, ale bez żenady wypowiedział swoją opinię o Kowalnickim i wyraził przekonanie, że taki człowiek absolutnie nie nadaje się do pracy. Co więcej, działa na pracowników depresjonująco. Nadspodziewanie Piotrowicz, zajęty właśnie robieniem korekty swego artykułu, z miejsca zgodził się: – I na mnie takie wrażenie robi. Jeżeli uważacie, że jest ciura – wylewajcie z miejsca. Ja na tym się nie znam i wtrącać się do tego nie myślę, to wasz dział. Ale na dobroczynność miejsca tu nie ma: Wylać! – No, tak zaraz nie można – zreflektował go Józef – trzeba znaleźć innego. Poza tym należy wymówić mu na trzy miesiące. – A po co? – wzruszył ramionami Piotrowicz – skoro jest nieużytkiem i do tego szkodliwym, lepiej wypłacić z góry za trzy miesiące, niż znosić go tutaj. A zresztą, moi drodzy, nie zawracajcie mi głowy. Rozmowa z Kowalnickim miała przebieg krótki. Wysłuchawszy oględnie wypowiedzianej motywacji Domaszki, Kowalnicki powiedział: – No cóż, dobrze. Wyrzucajcie mnie panowie na bruk. Słusznie. Kiedyś to my byliśmy wam, warszawiakom, potrzebni, jak rzucaliśmy tysiącami, a teraz jeść nie mamy co, to won! Na śmiecie. Tak i powinno być. A za pańską trzymiesięczną pensję pokornie dziękuję. Żebrakiem żaden Kowalnicki nie był i ja nie będę. – Ależ, panie... – Nie ma o czym gadać. Masz pan rację. Na śmiecie! Ja to rozumiem. I tak i tak palnąłbym sobie w łeb, czy wcześniej, czy później to już wszystko jedno. Myślałem, że przydam się w tej waszej ojczyźnie... Tak. Przykro tylko, że ot żona i dzieci zostaną, ale taki już los. I tak zmarnieją. – Pan ma dzieci? – zapytał Józef. – Troje. Jeden syn w gimnazjum, drugi w szkole kadetów, cóż, teraz mogą pójść kraść. Na świecie, panie, tysiące ludzi z kradzieży żyje. A córka trochę podrośnie – to na ulicę, do rynsztoku. Do widzenia. Kiwnął głową, nałożył kapelusz i skierował się do drzwi. Józef złapał go za łokieć: – Pułkowniku, niechże pan zaczeka, jakże tak można! – A bo co? – No przecież pan mnie nie ma za człowieka z kamienia. – Cóż?! Pan ma rację – wzruszył ramionami Kowalnicki. – Pułkowniku!... Niech mi pan daruje. Uważajmy całą rozmowę za niebyłą. Bardzo pana proszę. Wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko się ułoży. Kowalnicki spojrzał nań oczyma, które napełniły się łzami. Stał chwilę bez ruchu, później usiadł, oparł głowę na rękach i zaczął płakać. Łkanie wstrząsało jego szerokimi bezradnymi barami, siwiejące włosy opadły na czoło. – Pułkowniku!... Pułkowniku! – Domaszko nie wiedział co robić. – Nic, nic – szlochając odpowiadał Kowalnicki – już dobrze, dobrze... Ot, pana, człowieka, spotkałem... Z sercem... Tak mnie i rozebrało... O, to znać... że pan w Rosji był... duszę pan ma, duszę... – Niechże się pan uspokoi, pułkowniku, przepraszam pana, szczerze przepraszam. Józef był naprawdę wzruszony do głębi. – Nie! – zerwał się na równe nogi Kowalnicki – z takim człowiekiem, jak pan, muszę wypić kieliszek wódki. Nie odmówi mi pan tego zaszczytu!? Speszony Józef nie mógł istotnie odmówić. Poszli do restauracji. Kieliszek wódki zmienił się w butelkę francuskiego koniaku, do tego Kowalnicki wybrał lekkie przekąski: kanapki z kawiorem, homar z puszki, po kawałeczku łososia i rydze z rusztu. Skoro już się jadło, a był i cietrzew w maderze, nie zawadziła buteleczka „Chambertin” z 1889 roku. Rachunek opiewał na okrągłą sumkę, niewiele przewyższającą miesięczną pensję Kowalnickiego i został przezeń uregulowany co do grosza, pomimo protestów Domaszki. – Dobre czasy przypomniały się – wesoło uśmiechał się pułkownik. Ponieważ zaś Józef pił mało, a większa część alkoholu przypadła na Kowalnickiego, trzeba go było umieścić w dorożce, a samemu czym prędzej wracać do redakcji i zająć się wypuszczeniem numeru. Właśnie przyniesiono z drukarni pierwszy egzemplarz, mokry jeszcze od farby drukarskiej. Józef pobiegł z nim do gabinetu Piotrowicza, lecz okazało się, że Piotrowicz jest w drukarni. Na jego biurku porządkowała papiery panna Lusia. – Jest już!? – zawołała radośnie. – Jest! Numer wyglądał wspaniale. Nie zawierał wprawdzie żadnego artykułu Domaszki, ale na ostatniej stronie obok podpisu naczelnego redaktora Jacka Piotrowicza takimż grubym czarnym drukiem rzucało się w oczy: Wydawca: Józef Domaszko. Było to proste i wymowne. Znaczyło przecież ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko to, że oto Józef Domaszko wchodzi do czynnego życia publicznego, że zabiera oto głos w sprawach swego społeczeństwa, państwa i narodu. – Winszuję panom, winszuję – wołała Lusia, a jej niebieskie oczy promieniały. Chętnie zabrałby się do czytania lecz nieobecność Kowalnickiego zmuszała go do żmudnej pracy, tym trudniejszej, że nie był z nią obeznany. Na szczęście wrócił z drukarni doktor Żur i przy jego pomocy wszystko poszło lepiej. Żur, chociaż liczył zaledwie czterdzieści lat, znał się na wszystkim tak, że usprawiedliwiał tym swoją renomę najbardziej doświadczonego dziennikarza w Polsce. Chudy jak szczapa i łysy jak kolano, miał w swojej postaci coś niepokojącego dzięki dziwnej szybkości urywanych ruchów. Nie chodził, lecz robił kroki, nie brał, lecz chwytał, nie kładł, lecz rzucał, nie mówił, lecz wyrzucał poszczególne wyrazy. W redakcji był nieoceniony, spełniając rolę encyklopedii, książki adresowej, spisu klientów, słownika, chronologii podręcznej, skorowidza ustaw, herbarza, kalendarza i kroniki towarzyskiej. Wiedział wszystko o wszystkim i wszystkich. Wprost przerażał bezmiarem swej erudycji i fenomenalną pamięcią, pochłaniającą i rejestrującą cokolwiek tylko którykolwiek z jego pięciu zmysłów zdołał odczuć. Początkowo Józef bardzo nieufnie nań spoglądał, wietrząc w tym galicyjską blagę. Jednak już po kilku dniach, zadawszy sobie parokrotnie trud sprawdzenia apodyktycznych informacji Żura, musiał pochylić głowę i zgodzić się z Piotrowiczem, że doktor praw, Walerian Żur, jest nieomylny. Niezmiernie rzadko zdarzało się, że czegoś nie wiedział. Wówczas jego pergaminowa twarz i lśniąca łysina stawały się czerwone, na skroniach występowały żyły i spuszczał oczy z takim zawstydzeniem, jakby przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku niewybaczalnej ignorancji. Nic wówczas nie odpowiadał, wystarczało jednak nazajutrz powtórzyć to samo pytanie, a bez drgnienia powieki wyrzucał z siebie: – trzeci marca 1916 rok, czy też: – Kandżur i Tandżur dwie wielkie encyklopedie, a właściwie dwa usystematyzowane zbiory ksiąg tybetańskich. Mitologia, religia, nauki przyrodnicze, razem cztery tysiące dzieł. Jedynym ciężkim brakiem doktora Żura była jego nieumiejętność podania. Nad każdą drobną wzmianką pocił się godzinami, ani razu zaś w życiu nie napisał jednego artykułu. Z nim to i z Piotrowiczem późnym wieczorem Józef znalazł się w kawiarni dla omówienia sytuacji. – Gdzież to Kowalnicki podziewał się przez cały dzień – zapytał Piotrowicz – kolega go wylał? – Jeszcze nie... Ale widzicie – tłumaczył się Józef. – Może go lepiej zostawić?... – Co? Dlaczego? Zmieniliście o nim zdanie? – Nie, ale uważacie, że nie ma z czego żyć, a żona i troje dzieci... – Ach, tak – zawołał Piotrowicz – to istotnie ważny powód. Tylko idąc taką drogą rozumowania, można wyszukać na administratora kogoś, kto ma ośmioro dzieci i ociemniałą ciotkę, a sam jest paralitykiem... – Nie żartujcie... – Nie żartuję, do diabła, tylko dziwię się wam!... – Zużytkujemy go jakoś – tłumaczył się Domaszko. Piotrowicz podskoczył na krześle. – O jedno was proszę: nie używajcie słowa „jakoś”, to jest najgłupsze słowo, jakie znam. Świadczy o lenistwie mózgu i flejtuchowatej woli. A Kowalnickiego wylejcie zaraz jutro. Rzecz załatwiona. Teraz o numerze. Ile daliście na Warszawę? Józef wyjął kartkę. Miał na niej szczegółowo odnotowane liczby egzemplarzy wysłanych na ulicę i do poszczególnych miast. Następnie dr Żur zaproponował, by w przyszłym tygodniu przyspieszyć wydanie numeru o co najmniej dwie godziny, tak, żeby wysyłka zdążyła na pociągi: krakowski (7,35) i poznański (7,26). Omawiano też graficzny wygląd pisma. – Późno już – orzekł wreszcie Piotrowicz – nie wiem, czy mówiłem panom o jutrzejszej naradzie redakcyjnej?... Nie?... Aha, więc u kolegi Domaszki o jedenastej przed południem. Józef chciał wyjaśnić, że o tej godzinie będzie zajęty w biurze, lecz przyszło mu na myśl, że ostatecznie może z biura wyjść na godzinkę czy dwie. Wracał do domu rozżalony na Piotrowicza. Znał jego ostry sposób wypowiadania poglądów, ale przynajmniej mógł zaczekać, aż będą we dwójkę, bez świadków. Co sobie Żur pomyśli?! Jednak musiał przyznać słuszność Piotrowiczowi, że Kowalnickiego trzeba się pozbyć. Tylko jak to teraz będzie wyglądało! Nie... trzeba dla niego coś wyszukać, a w ostateczności weźmie go do „Polimportu”. Dopiero położywszy się do łóżka, zabrał się do czytania „Tygodnika”. Na pierwszej stronie była płomienna inwokacja do czytelników. Nastał czas walki z pasożytnictwem, sobkostwem, obłudą, lichwą moralną, demagogią, złodziejstwem, niszczycielstwem, łapownictwem, handlem przekonań, frymarką haseł. Nastał czas, a „Tygodnik Niezależny” bierze na siebie obowiązek przodowania w tej walce, staje się trybuną, z której bezwzględnie i nieustępliwie piętnować będzie wszystko zło, trybuną dostępną dla każdego. „Tygodnik” stawia sobie szczytny cel: być sumieniem narodu! Słusznie i mądrze – z zadowoleniem skonstatował Józef, zdając sobie sprawę, że tym sumieniem kierować będzie wraz z Piotrowiczem on sam – odwrócił numer i przeczytał – wydawca: Józef Domaszko. Drugi artykuł, podpisany przez Jacka Piotrowicza, był wielkim atakiem na stronnictwa polityczne. Krótko mówiąc, odmawiał im czci i wiary, wszystkim bez wyjątku. Wyglądało to dość gołosłownie, ale przecież było mocne i przekonywało racją. Na następnej stronie profesor Chudek rozprawiał się z polityką gospodarczą rządu, wykazując niezbicie, że skarb państwa dąży do doszczętnego zrujnowania rolnictwa, przez popieranie większej własności ziemskiej ze szkodą gospodarstw chłopskich. To zbyt przekonywająco nie przemawiało, gdyż zalatywało od tego socjalizmem. Artykuł profesora mógł zrazić do „Tygodnika Niezależnego” sfery ziemiańskie i Józef postanowił zrobić wszystko, by na przyszłość zapobiec podobnym enuncjacjom. Jeszcze większe zastrzeżenie wywołał w nim następny utwór publicystyczny, podpisany J.P. (prawdopodobnie Jan Pękalski, a może Jacek Piotrowicz?). Atakowano tu rząd za politykę ceł, umożliwiającą wwóz do kraju jedwabiu, kosmetyków i w ogóle przedmiotów zbytku. To godziło wprost w interesy „Polimportu” i Józef uczuł się tym dotknięty osobiście. Poza tym numer zawierał wiele artykułów wymierzonych personalnie przeciw ogólnie znanym osobistościom, a niesłychanie ostro krytykujących ich działalność publiczną. Niektóre z nich zawierały zarzuty natury prawie kryminalnej. Józef Domaszko nie mógł zasnąć po przeczytaniu tych wszystkich rzeczy, które przecież firmował swoim nazwiskiem. Oczywiście, należy tępić nadużycia, trzeba krytykować błędy i wytykać wady, można nawet piętnować to i owo, ale czyż nie lepiej unikać tego tonu! I co o tym ludzie powiedzą! Zaraz z rana miał próbkę opinii. Zatelefonował doń mecenas Neuman. Był wzburzony: – Coście panowie najlepszego zrobili w tym tygodniku! – O co chodzi, panie mecenasie? – przeraził się Józef. – Daruje pan, ale nie mogę tego nazwać inaczej, jak tylko paszkwilem! – No, osmarowaliście dyrektora Brzęczkowskiego! Najuczciwszy człowiek na świecie, ogólnie szanowany. Zasłużony obywatel kraju... – Aha, to chodzi o sprzedaż cegielni... – Właśnie! Ja sam znam doskonale tę transakcję. Miasto kupiło i nie zapłaciło ani o jeden grosz więcej, niż cegielnia jest warta. Nie mogę pojąć, jak pan, panie Józefie, dał się wprowadzić w błąd i dopuścił do takiego skandalu! – Daję panu słowo – bronił się Domaszko – że o niczym nie wiedziałem. – Muszę panu wierzyć – oburzał się adwokat – ale przyzna pan, że jako wydawca... – To zrobiono za moimi plecami. – W każdym razie Brzęczkowski wytacza wam proces. Grubo za to odpowiecie. No i będziecie musieli zamieścić sprostowanie. Józef obiecał zrobić wszystko, co będzie leżało w jego mocy, by dyrektorowi Brzęczkowskiemu dać pełną satysfakcję. W biurze siedział jak struty. Przed jedenastą wrócił do domu. Kazał przygotować czarną kawę, likier i papierosy. Pierwszy zjawił się doktor Żur. – Numer zrobił doskonałe wrażenie – powiedział z zadowoloną miną – możemy sobie powinszować. – Nie ja – zimno zaznaczył Domaszko. – O, a dlaczegoż to? – Przede wszystkim ten napastliwy ton, a poza tym skandal z Brzęczkowskim. – Ach, zna pan tego starego łajdaka? Józef podniósł brwi: – Wiem od osób wiarygodnych, że pan Brzęczkowski jest osobistością szanowaną i cieszy się jak najlepszą opinią. – Paweł Brzęczkowski – zdziwił się dr Żur – ta stara świnia? Co też pan opowiada! Szwindlarz i lichwiarz jakich mało. Podczas okupacji niemieckiej był denuncjantem i utrzymywał szulernię. Własną żonę odstąpił jeszcze przed wojną Purdowi za pięć tysiący rubli. – Niemożliwe! – Co znaczy niemożliwe! To wszyscy wiedzą. Ten jubiler Iwanowski obił go na ulicy po gębie nie dalej jak pół roku temu za szwindel z wekslem, a Brzęczkowski oblizał się i nawet nie pisnął. To przecież znana szuja. Może pan ciekaw wiedzieć, jak on doszedł do tej fabryki naczyń emaliowanych? Oszukał, panie, w najbezczelniejszy sposób wspólnika i sieroty po rodzonej siostrze. A pan go jeszcze broni? – Nie wiedziałem – cofał się Józef – ale pojąć mi trudno, w jaki sposób pan ten jest w takim razie radnym miejskim, przecież... Rozległ się dzwonek i po sekundzie wpadł do salonu Piotrowicz, a za nim drobnym kroczkiem Kamil Zenon Zaleski, tęgi barczysty jegomość o tłustej, błyszczącej twarzy i nadspodziewanie krótkich nogach, którymi przebierał tak nieznacznie, że patrzącemu z daleka wydawał się umieszczonym na kółkach. Dr Żur zaraz podjął sprawę Brzęczkowskiego, nie bez cienia ironii, powtarzając zastrzeżenia Domaszki. Piotrowicz z miejsca oburzył się: – Żartujecie, kolego?! – Telefonowano do mnie z pretensjami, więc... – Mam pretensje w pięcie! – Zwróciłem na to uwagę – bronił się Józef, gdyż grożono nam procesem. – Wkrótce się z tym otrzaskacie – zapewnił go Piotrowicz a jeżeli ten łotr ośmieli się wytoczyć nam proces, no to winszuję mu. Zresztą mniejsza o to. Pękalski nie przyszedł? – Dotychczas nie. – Doktorze, zadzwoń pan do niego, Cóż u diabła sobie myśli! W chwili, gdy Żur wyszedł do gabinetu telefonować, zjawił się wreszcie Pękalski, kościsty brunet o szerokich ustach i małych, żbikowatych oczach. Przystąpiono do dyskusji na temat świeżo wydanego numeru. Po dłuższej wymianie zdań głos zabrał Kamil Zenon Zaleski i wystąpił z żądaniem rozszerzenia działu kultury i sztuki. – Jest to dziedzina najbardziej zachwaszczona i pełna hołoty. Tu trzeba wziąć się do systematycznej „czystki”. Czas skończyć z wszechwładztwem miernot literackich, z pacykarstwem i zrzępołami. – No więc pisz, któż ci nie daje – wzruszył ramionami Piotrowicz. Okazało się jednak, że Kamil Zenon przystąpił do pracy nad jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym dziełem i dlatego w „Tygodniku Niezależnym” musi hamować swój rozpęd twórczy. Natomiast proponuje zaangażowanie jeszcze kilku tęgich piór. – Tego nie ma w budżecie – kategorycznie zaoponował Piotrowicz – zresztą mamy przecież kolegę Domaszkę, którego rozsadza namiętność pracy. Józef zaczerwienił się: – Owszem, chętnie będę pisywał. – Zatem w porządku. Teraz musimy opracować następny numer. Postanowiono, że poza bieżącym materiałem, drugi numer przyniesie artykuł Piotrowicza o konserwatystach pt. „Żabie trzęsawisko”, pracę Pękalskiego o nowych prądach w filozofii pt. „Odrodzenie hedonizmu”, atak Zaleskiego na militarystyczne filmy i studium Domaszki pt. „Wpływ klasycyzmu w wierszu «Smutno mi, Boże» Juliusza Słowackiego”. Piotrowicz krzywił się trochę na to ostatnie, lecz wziąwszy pod uwagę rodowód autora i konieczność rozszerzenia działu kulturalnego, zgodził się. Po konferencji Józef powtórnie przejrzał numer „Tygodnika” i doszedł do przekonania, że ostatecznie zbyt pospiesznie nabrał do niego niechęci. Pismo wzięło na siebie ciężką i może niewdzięczną, ale przecież zaszczytną rolę czyściciela stajni Augiasza. Ostry ton jest znamieniem odwagi cywilnej i wiary w słuszność bronionej sprawy, a piętnowanie zła obowiązkiem dobrego obywatela kraju. Wieczorem wybierał się do teatru z panną Lusią. Z rozczuleniem myślał, że będzie siedział obok niej i będzie mógł przez kilka godzin patrzeć na jej subtelny, pastelowy profil, na jej jasne włosy i świeże, lekko wypukłe usta. Nie spotkał jeszcze nigdy w życiu kobiety tak zachwycającej pod każdym względem. Kończył właśnie toaletę, gdy stary Piotr oznajmił, że przyszła panna Bulkowska. Józef tak daleko był myślami od niej, że potrzebował długiej chwili koncentracji uwagi, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to Natka. U ciotki Michaliny nie był od kilku miesięcy. Małe ubogie mieszkanko z ulicy Freta wyblakło w jego pamięci, straciło kształt rzeczywistości, wymazało się samo. – Prosić, oczywiście, prosić!... Do pewnego stopnia czuł się winowajcą wobec tych dwóch krewnych. Życie go odsunęło od nich, ale przecież powinien był zadać sobie przymus i odwiedzać je jak dawniej. Spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze nie było siódmej. Miał godzinę czasu. Pogawędzi z Natką możliwie najserdeczniej, najcieplej. Bardzo się postarzała. Wyglądała nieśmiało i prowincjonalnie. Przywitał ją z udawaną wesołością, na swobodę jednak zdobyć się nie mógł. Pytał o zdrowie matki, tłumaczył się nawałem zajęć i obowiązków, napomknął o gotowości służenia pomocą w razie potrzeby. – Nie myśl, Józiu – potrząsnęła głową Natka – że przyszłam cię prosić o pieniądze. – Ależ nie trzeba w ogóle prosić – pogładził ją po ręku – dość po prostu powiedzieć, przecież między nami, tak bliskimi sobie... – Nie, nie... Przyszłam... przyszłam, bo... mi bardzo źle... na świecie... – Dlaczego ci źle? – zapytał z obawą. – Samotna jestem... Józiu, żebyś ty wiedział jaka ja jestem samotna... Ze starej, niemodnej torebki wydobyła drżącymi rękoma chusteczkę i szybko ocierała oczy. Cóż jej mógł na to powiedzieć? – Strasznie stęskniłam się za tobą – mówiła patrząc w dywan – i tak sobie myślałam, że cóż mi po życiu... Jak to było dobrze, kiedyś ty u nas mieszkał... Józef spojrzał na nią z przestrachem: – Zwariowała – pomyślał. – Nikt mnie nie kochał – ciągnęła urywanym głosem – nikt oprócz ciebie... i tak sobie myślałam, że po prostu przyjdę do ciebie i powiem... Zagryzła blade wargi i wybuchnęła płaczem. – Natko! Uspokój się – westchnął. Wyglądała tak żałośnie i biednie. Usiadł przy niej na kanapie. – Nie płacz, Natko, to nerwy. Uspokój się. Pochyliła się na jego ramię. Łzy spływały jej po rękach i spadały mu na gors sztywnej koszuli. Ładna historia – pomyślał – trzeba będzie koszulę zmienić! Natka nad tym się nie zastanawiała. Sugestia wspomnień była tak silna: kozetka pokryta czerwonym pluszem i on tuż przy niej. Na lata, których tyle minęło, trzeba przymknąć oczy, nie było ich... Jej ręce teraz go nie wypuszczą. Za długo czekała, za bardzo pragnęła. – Józiek, mój słodki Józiek. – Przestań, Natka... – próbował ją odsunąć, ale było to niemożliwe. Tym bardziej, że i jemu udzieliła się sugestia, wzmocniona tym, że w ostatnich czasach żył zbyt cnotliwie jak na trzydziestokilkuletniego mężczyznę. Gdy Natka wyszła, musiał przebrać się i to w rekordowym tempie. Gors był nie tylko poplamiony łzami, lecz i wygnieciony zupełnie. Smoking powalany pudrem, a spodnie zmięte. Nie było rady i wziął ubranie wizytowe. – Ostatecznie – reflektował swój zły humor – i tak będzie przyzwoicie, a dla rodziny przecież można się czasem poświęcić. Lusia zupełnie gotowa czekała nań, stojąc w przedpokoju i rozmawiając z panią Szczerkowską. Zaczął tłumaczyć się i prosić o wybaczenie, że musiała nań czekać, lecz obie panie zbyły wszystko miłymi żartami. – Teraz jednak spieszmy się – wołała wesoło Lusia, zbiegając ze schodów. Jaka ona jest zgrabna – pomyślał Józef z zachwytem. Gdy znalazł się obok niej w samochodzie, wyciągnęła doń rękę: – Niech pan zapnie, zawsze z tym guzikiem mam kłopot. Zapiął i zanim zdążył stwierdzić, że postępuje nietaktownie, pocałował małe różowe serduszko dłoni, jedyne nie osłonięte rękawiczką miejsce na tej ręce, która niewątpliwie była najpiękniejszą z rąk, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały na świecie. A że właśnie ręka ta została widocznie zapomniana przez jej właścicielkę, popełnił drugi nietakt i znowu pocałował. Natura ludzka ma tę słabą stronę, że raz uległszy pokusie, już zatrzymać się nie umie. Józef zaś nie myślał o zwalczaniu swej natury, bo, prawdę powiedziawszy, i czasu na to nie miał, zajęty odpinaniem i ściąganiem rękawiczki. Panna Lusia zbyt była zaabsorbowana oglądaniem malowniczego pejzażu mijanych ulic, by miała zwrócić na to uwagę. Pejzaż placu Teatralnego był tak interesujący, że nawet nie zauważyła, iż taksówka się zatrzymała. – Przyjechaliśmy, proszę państwa – odwrócił się szofer, a wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o braku wyrozumiałości dla bliźnich. – Ach, to już! – zerwała się Lusia i skonstatowała w myśli, że Warszawa jest bardzo małym miastem. Grano „Pana Jowialskiego”. Znali to oboje dobrze, dlatego też fakt spóźnienia nie zmartwił ich wcale. W teatrze było dość pusto. Z lóż tylko jedna była zajęta. Gdy podczas antraktu zapalono światła, okazało się, że zajęta jest przez mecenasową Neumanową, Nunę, jej dryblasa sportowego i Rosiczkę. A to mam pecha – pomyślał Józef. – Co panu? – zapytała panna Lusia, widząc, że się nagle zaczerwienił. – Nie, nic, proszę pani. Nie oglądał się więcej, lecz czuł, że jest przeszywany wzrokiem. A cóż to – zbuntował się w duchu – nie wolno mi, czy co?! Właśnie im na złość! Wstał i ukłonił się ostentacyjnie. Mecenasowa ledwie kiwnęła głową. Nuna zrobiła to ze złośliwym uśmiechem, Rosiczka ani drgnęła, a ten idiota dryblas zamachał prostacko łapą. Tak? – zawziął się Józef – to ja wam jeszcze lepiej zrobię. Przeprosił Lusię i pobiegł do bufetu. Powrócił z olbrzymim pudłem czekoladek i z szarmanckim ukłonem podał Lusi. – Po co pan takie wydatki robi – spojrzała nań tak ślicznie, że warte to było największej rozrzutności. W następnym antrakcie wyszli do palarni. Józef z dumą łowił zachwycone spojrzenia mężczyzn, atakujące jego towarzyszkę. Już nie trapiła go myśl, co to będzie za plotkowanie i fumy u mecenasostwa. Wracali w doskonałych humorach. Lusia była po prostu rozdokazywana i powiedziała mu na pożegnanie: – Bardzo pana lubię! Zadowolony pan? – Nie – poważnie potrząsnął głową – ja nie jestem zadowolony. Jestem szczęśliwy. – Naprawdę? – pochyliła się ku niemu. – Naprawdę. – Więc jeszcze bardziej pana lubię, niż bardzo. Do widzenia. Stróż zamknął bramę. Stróże w ogóle zbyt szybko zamykają bramy. Józef był rozmarzony. Z radością myślał, że jutro będzie mógł znowu wpaść do redakcji i znowu ją zobaczyć, a wieczorem przyjść na kolację do jej domu. Świat na ogół jest urządzony mądrze i pięknie, tylko Rosiczka jest głupia i ma piegi. Od trzech dni nie był u Neumanów. Jednak należy do nich wstąpić dla samej przyzwoitości. Byle nie jutro. Spał świetnie i śniło mu się, że płynie żaglowym jachtem po bezbrzeżnym morzu, i że panna Lusia siedzi w trzcinowym fotelu tuż przy nim. W „Polimporcie” czekał nań Kowalnicki. – Mam dla pana pewną propozycję – przywitał go Józef – czy panu zależy na pozostaniu w Warszawie? – No, wolałbym... – To szkoda. Ja myślałem, że pułkownikowi nie zrobiłoby różnicy zamieszkanie w Katowicach. Mój znajomy ma tam przedstawicielstwo łożysk kulkowych i dałby panu dobre warunki. – Ech – machnął ręką Kowalnicki – mnie tam wszystko jedno. Czy tu zdychać, czy tam... – No, pułkowniku, po co używać takich przesadnych określeń. Więc? Pojedzie pan? – Nie, nie pojadę. Widać już do niczego jestem, skoro w Warszawie nic pan dla mnie znaleźć nie może. – Ja nie mówię, że nie mogę – zirytował się Domaszko – tylko w Katowicach dostałby pan większą pensję. – Prowincja – pogardliwie wykrzywił usta Kowalnicki – chociaż cała ta nasza ojczyzna to, zapewniam pana, tylko prowincja. – Mniejsza o to, co pułkownik sądzi o naszej ojczyźnie. Teraz mówimy o pańskiej posadzie. Jeżeli pan stanowczo nie chce wyjechać, to proszę zgłosić się do magistratu, wydział aprowizacji, pan Rzetomski. Józef miał już naprawdę dość Kowalnickiego, jego drażliwości, pozornego „je-m'enfichyzmu” i malkontenctwa. Dziś Kowalnicki zirytował go jeszcze bardziej swoim pogardliwym tonem, jakim mówił o pierwszym numerze „Tygodnika”. Zresztą ze wszystkich stron sypały się na Domaszkę odgłosy krytyczne. Nawet jego wspólnik, taki szuja, ten Mech, ośmielił się wyrazić powątpiewanie, czy firmie dobrze zrobi to, że jej prezes zajmuje się wydawaniem paszkwilistycznego pisma. – Przepraszam pana, panie Mech – zimno zatrzymał go Józef – co pan rozumie przez słowo „paszkwil”? – Jak to co? No przecież pisanie źle o różnych ludziach. To jasne. – No dobrze, ale czy to, co o nich piszemy w „Tygodniku Niezależnym”, nie jest prawdziwe? – Może i jest – wzruszył ramionami Mech – ale po co to wyciągać na wierzch? Pański interes? – Nie! Narobi pan sobie wrogów i tyle. – Mieć przeciw sobie takich ludzi, to tylko zaszczyt! – powtórzył Domaszko zdanie wypowiedziane wczoraj przez Piotrowicza. – Zaszczyt chleba nie daje – skrzywił się Mech – a z ludźmi trzeba żyć. Józef nic nie odpowiedział, pomyślał jednak, że zdanie Mecha nie jest pozbawione słusznych podstaw. Jeszcze bardziej utwierdziła go w tym poglądzie lektura dzienników. W pierwszym z brzegu wielkim organie konserwatywnego mieszczaństwa znalazł list zbiorowy, podpisany przez kilkanaście osób o znanych nazwiskach. List nosił tytuł: „W obronie czci zasłużonego obywatela”, zawierał zaś w pełnych oburzenia wyrazach potępienie karygodnego wybryku „Tygodnika Niezależnego”, szarpiącego dobre imię dyrektora Szurczyńskiego, który itd.,itd. Jeszcze ostrzej zareagowało na krytykę działalności posła Wańtuchowskiego pismo radykalne „Jutro”. W większym artykule nie żałowano tu takich słów, jak pomyje, błoto, łgarstwo, gryzipiórki itp. W jeszcze kilku znalazły się wyrazy oburzenia, skarcenia i drwin. Jednak wręcz skandalem był artykulik brukowego pisemka „Głos Warszawianina”. Tu rzucono się wprost na Piotrowicza i na Domaszkę. Wyjaśniono, że Piotrowicz podobno miał być szpiegiem niemieckim i znany jest z bywania w lokalach, opanowanych przez ohydnych zboczeńców, a Domaszko jest bezwstydnym starcem, dawnym zausznikiem gubernatora, denuncjantem, który powrócił z Bolszewii, gdzie znajdował się w niedwuznacznych stosunkach z czerezwyczajką. Mimochodem dodawano, iż ten to obecnie rzecznik moralności przed wojną utrzymywał baletnicę P.Z. i został poturbowany przez jej narzeczonego, znanego pasera Perelmana, używającego ongi w świecie przestępczym przezwiska „Lajtuś”. Profesor Chudek został nazwany profesorem obojga kaligrafii, Pękalski komiczną figurą, Kamil Zenon Zaleski kawiarnianym pieczeniarzem. Oszczędzono tylko doktora Żura, wyrażając zdziwienie, że mógł się znaleźć w tym podejrzanym towarzystwie. Po przeczytaniu tego Józef był bliski obłędu. Telefony usłużnych znajomych, pytających go ze współczuciem, czy czytał te okropne oszczerstwa, doprowadziły go do zupełnej rozpaczy. Wyłączył telefon i chodził po gabinecie jak tygrys w klatce. Myśl, że będzie musiał pokazać się na ulicy, wydawała się mu torturą. Jednak trzeba było raz z tym skończyć. Wytoczę im sprawy o oszczerstwo, to raz! Zamieszczę w „Tygodniku” wyjaśnienie, że nie jestem odpowiedzialny za jego treść, to dwa! Natychmiast przestanę wydawać „Tygodnik” i zerwę z tymi szaleńcami – to trzy! Dopadł najbliższego auta i kazał się wieźć do redakcji. Przebiegł jak burza przez pierwsze dwa pokoje. Były puste. – Oczywiście, uciekli! – zawołał z gorzkim triumfem. W trzecim zastał pochyloną nad maszyną pannę Lusię. Powitała go uśmiechem słonecznym, lecz i to go nie rozbroiło. – Straszne... Straszne – sapał, całując ją w rękę – Piotrowicza, oczywiście, nie ma, nikogo nie ma?!... – Owszem są! Co się stało – zawołała z przestrachem. – No jak to? Nie czytała pani dzisiejszych dzienników?... Nagle drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i wpadł Piotrowicz: – Wiwat – zawołał radośnie – jest, panowie, nasz rozpustny starzec i zausznik tudzież zarękawek gubernatora! Domaszko zrobił wściekłą minę: – To skandal! To okropne! – Chodźcie, kolego – z uśmiechem odpowiedział Piotrowicz. Wewnętrz byli wszyscy. Siedzieli i palili papierosy tak, że dym po prostu dusił. – Widzę, że panowie są bardzo zadowoleni – z docinkiem powiedział Domaszko. – A pan czemu się martwi? – zapytał, poprawiając binokle, profesor Chudek. – Przecież to jest łajdactwo! – wybuchnął Józef. – Co? – No te oszczerstwa! Piotrowicz poklepał go po ramieniu: – To są komplementy, szanowny kolego, komplementy! – Wybaczcie, ale nie jestem usposobiony do żartów – obraził się Józef. – Nie żartuję, bynajmniej. – Redaktor ma rację – odezwał się Chudek – wymyślanie tych złodziei jest świadectwem naszej zasługi. – I odwagi cywilnej – podchwycił Pękalski. – A przede wszystkim celności strzału – podniósł palec Kamil Zenon. Domaszko rozłożył ręce: – Więc mam się może cieszyć? – Oczywiście! – Winszuję panom, ale ja nie znajduję przyjemności w odbieraniu obelg. – Te napaści świetnie wpłyną na nasz nakład – zauważył rzeczowo doktor Żur. – Co tu gadać – uderzył w stół Piotrowicz – pierwszy numer spełnił swoje zadanie kija wsadzonego w mrowisko. – Więc jak to? Nie zamierzacie reagować na te oszczerstwa? – A co? Mamy może tym szujom posłać sekundantów! – No, czy ja wiem – denerwował się Józef – może nie sekundantów, ale po prostu pociągnąć ich do odpowiedzialności sądowej. – O, to, oczywiście, zrobimy. – Oszaleć można! – Można, ale nie trzeba. Wytoczymy im proces, a w dodatku zaraz w tym numerze podamy do wiadomości publicznej wiązankę szczegółów z życia tych panów! No, już będą mieli się wybornie. – Za pozwoleniem, panie kolego – zaprotestował Domaszko – ale ja mam już tego powyżej uszu i bynajmniej nie pragnę nowej fali oszczerstw. Piotrowicz wstał i zbliżył się doń z groźną miną: – Pan, zdaje się, zapomina, panie kolego, że to ja jestem redaktorem i ja decyduję o tym, co ma być w piśmie. – Wcale nie zapominam. – Więc cóż ma oznaczać ta jakaś próba zakazu? – Nie zakazu, tylko po prostu wycofuję się. – Co? – zawołali wszyscy. – Wycofuję się. Nie mogę wydawać ani podpisywać pisma, które staje się magnesem do ściągania na moją głowę obelg i potwarzy. Zaległa cisza. – Mówicie to poważnie? – zapytał Piotrowicz. – Pan Domaszko żartuje – zaśmiał się Chudek. – Wcale nie żartuję. Wytaczam proces potwarcom i wycofuję się z „Tygodnika”. – Widzicie, panowie – z ironią powiedział Piotrowicz – jak w Polsce można walczyć z łajdactwem. – Ależ ja bynajmniej nie przeszkadzam wam, kolego, walczyć – bronił się Józef. – Owszem, zarzynacie wydawnictwo. – Wcale nie! – Wycofanie waszego wkładu, wiecie to dobrze, kładzie nas na obie łopatki. – Toteż nie wycofuję wkładu – zdecydował się Józef – zatrzymacie ten wkład, póki wam będzie niezbędnie potrzebny... No, dajmy na to przez rok, czy pół roku... Nie chcę tylko figurować jako wydawca. – Po prostu tchórz was obleciał – tupnął nogą Piotrowicz. – Wypraszam sobie... – Tchórz was obleciał – ryknął Piotrowicz, nie dając mu dojść do słowa – wstyd doprawdy! A gdzież wasze przekonania?! Gdzie chęć służenia dobrej sprawie?! Gdzie hart ducha?! Gdzie, u diabła ciężkiego, charakter?! – Moi drodzy – zaczął znów Józef, lecz Piotrowicz kipiał: – Kolego! Nie mówiłbym wam tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie to, że jestem pewien, iż się namyślicie i wytrwacie z nami. Gdybyście odeszli, musiałbym was nazwać zwykłą świnią i tchórzem, a wiem dobrze, że jesteście uczciwym i szlachetnym człowiekiem. – Na każdego może przyjść chwila słabości – sentencjonalnie zauważył Pękalski. – Właśnie – z przekonaniem podkreślił Piotrowicz – i jestem pewien, że już wam to minęło. Prawda? – Semper avanti! – zawołał Kamil Zenon. – Razem, młodzi przyjaciele! Zdusimy centaury! – No! Dajcie łapę i wszystko w porządku – wyciągnął rękę Piotrowicz. I tak rozeszło się po kościach. Argumenty profesora i Pękalskiego dokonały reszty. Józef postanowił zostać. Ostatecznie skoro się powiedziało „a”, należy powiedzieć i „b”. Początek walki był wprawdzie zniechęcający, ale nie odbierał wiary w zwycięstwo. Zresztą przyjdą posiłki. Mianowicie w obronie „Tygodnika Niezależnego” wystąpić obiecał sam Alfred Umaniecki na łamach swoich „Prądów”. To znaczy bardzo wiele. Poza tym dwa dzienniki zamieszczą list otwarty Piotrowicza, a w „Tygodniku” da się mocną odprawę oszczercom. Słowem – nie trzeba przerażać się jednolitością wrogiej opinii i zatracać spokoju w ocenie sytuacji. Domaszko wyszedł z redakcji razem z profesorem Chudkiem i z panną Lusią Hejbowską. Kiedyś w obecności profesora użył jego nazwiska w drugim przypadku, mówiąc: – pana profesora Chudka. Profesor wówczas tak się obraził, że rąbnął całe kazanie o deklinacji niektórych nazwisk i o konieczności nazywania go nie Chudkiem, lecz Chudekiem. Od tego czasu Józef pilnował się, by ponownie nie dotknąć drażliwego profesora, lecz teraz przez nieuwagę wymknęło się mu pytanie: – Może odprowadzimy najpierw profesora Chudka? Wszelkie sprostowania nie odniosłyby żadnego skutku. Profesor zrobił się czerwony i, stukając laską w chodnik, zasyczał: – Jakiego Chudka!? Proszę nie przekręcać mego nazwiska! To jest oburzające! – Przepraszam bardzo... – Do widzenia państwu – ze złością wyrzucił z siebie i ledwie uchyliwszy kapelusza, odszedł szybkim krokiem. Lusia spojrzała na strapionego Józefa i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wówczas i on roześmiał się. – Dziwak z tego profesora – mówiła Lusia – ale bardzo go lubię. – To przecież są nieuzasadnione pretensje – tłumaczył się Domaszko – stołek – stołka, a nie stołeka, kubek – kubka, a nie kubeka. – Oczywiście – uspokajała go Lusia – nie ma się czym przejmować. Ale pan jest dziś w ogóle bardzo zdenerwowany. Zaczął uskarżać się jej na przeciwności losu. Mówił więc o natrętnym Kowalnickim, który mu wchodzi na głowę, o oszczerstwach dziennikarskich, o wybujałości zasad Piotrowicza, który z niczym i z nikim nie chce się liczyć. Rozżalił się tym opowiadaniem tak, że aż mu głos drżał. – Biedny pan Józef – pocieszała go Lusia – po co się martwić, wszystko będzie dobrze. Szkoda nerwów. Timbre jej ciepłego, świeżego głosu był tak przekonywający, że Józef rozchmurzył się od razu. – A co pani sądzi o naszym „Tygodniku”: czy nie znajduje pani, że jest w nim pewna przesada w tej pasji? Lusia oświadczyła, że wcale tego nie znajduje: – Przecież trzeba tępić szkodników. – A wujenka pani? – Ach, wujenka! Wujenka powiada, że młodość nie pragnąca walki, młodość nierewolucyjna jest tak samo chorobliwa, jak starość nie umiejąca kierować się pobłażliwością, wyrozumiałością i rozwagą. Wujenka jest bardzo mądra. – Bardzo! – z przekonaniem przytaknął Józef. – I wie pan co? Wujenka może nie miała panu tego za złe, ale ot, tak, dziwiła się, że pan jest taki... doskonale zrównoważony, a dopiero po wyjściu „Tygodnika” powiedziała mi: – Pan Domaszko, jak teraz widzę, należy do tych ludzi, którzy nie uzewnętrzniają swego temperamentu, lecz umieją skierować go na działanie w walce czynnej. – Ale przecież ja nic nie napisałem jeszcze – zdetonował się Józef. – No tak, ale pan dał na to pieniądze. – Bardzo cenię zdanie pani Szczerkowskiej, ale obawiam się, że jest dla mnie zbyt pochlebne. – O, nie! – gorąco zaprzeczyła Lusia i zarumieniła się. Byłby upadł przed nią na kolana za ten rumieniec. – Panno Lusiu – powiedział – pani dobroć działa na mnie jak balsam. Gdy jestem z panią, zdaje mi się, że oddycham jakimś innym powietrzem. Powiedział to szczerze, lecz ponieważ milczała, przyszło mu na myśl, że całe jego odezwanie się było nieznośnie banalne i głupie. Dlatego dodał: – Jak pani widzi, jestem usposobiony lirycznie. – I mnie z panem dobrze – uśmiechnęła się. – A może pójdziemy na kawę? – Nie, panie Józefie, pójdzie pan do nas na obiad. 6– Czy to aby wypada? – ucieszył się. – Wypada – odpowiedziała z minką prawie kokieteryjną – ale mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, więc pójdziemy przez Aleje. Gdy skręcili w Wilczą, Lusia ukłoniła się wysokiej, szczupłej damie. – Kto to jest ta pani? – zapytał Józef. – To jest właśnie pani Krotyszowa. Słynna pani Barbara Krotyszowa. – Aha, to ta, u której pani poznała Piotrowicza. – Tak. Pani Barbara prowadzi salon literacko-naukowy. – A dlaczego jest słynna? – No, bo patronuje życiu kulturalnemu, jest jego arcykapłanką. Wie pan, że poznałam u niej masę różnych znakomitości: poetów, literatów, filozofów... – Pani Krotyszowa to powieściopisarka? – Nie. Jest wprawdzie wielką artystką i znawczynią, ale sama nie pisze. Uważa siebie za zbyt leniwą. – To dziwne. – Prawdziwa intelektualistka. Służący przywitał ich pogodnym uśmiechem szerokiej twarzy i powiedział tajemniczo: – Mamy już wiosnę. Widocznie Lusia znała dobrze jego alegorie, gdyż od razu zawołała : – Sałata! Widzi pan, panie Józefie, warto było przyjść. Świeża sałata! Domaszko roześmiał się: – Pani tak lubi sałatę? – A pan nie? – zapytała ze zgrozą. – Ja bardzo – uspokoił ją. Przy stole mówiono o polityce, o zaciętości walk sejmowych, wreszcie o „Tygodniku Niezależnym”. Pani Szczerkowska była zdania, że pismo redagowane jest interesująco, chociaż można by mieć niejakie zastrzeżenia. – O, tych ja sam mam wiele – potwierdził Józef – w ogóle „Tygodnik” nie należy do najlżejszych brzemion z tych, jakimi los mnie obarczył. – Ma pan mocne barki – pocieszyła go pani Szczerkowska. – Nie może sobie wujenka wyobrazić – zawołała Lusia – jak pan Józef był dziś zdenerwowany! – Trudno dziwić się temu – westchnął Józef – gdy człowieka bez żadnej winy z jego strony nagle zmieszają z błotem... – Dość! Dość!– przerwała Lusia.– Nie mówmy już o tym. Najlepszy sposób na zmartwienia to zapomnieć o nich. Wie wujenka, spotkaliśmy panią Krotyszowa. Nigdy nie uwierzę, że ona może już być po trzydziestce. Wygląda bardzo młodo. Prawda, panie Józefie? – No, że jest po trzydziestce, to na pewno. – Nie myli się pan – uśmiechnęła się pani Szczerkowska. – Barbara miała trzydzieści dwa przed siedmiu laty, gdy wychodziła za Krotysza. Mówię o tym, bo wiem, że ona sama lat swoich nie ukrywa. – To jest dość rzadkie wśród pań. – Słusznie. U Barbary w tej szczerości jest też, moim zdaniem, sporo nieszczerości. – Co wujenka chce przez to powiedzieć? – Że jest w tym swego typu poza. – Poza na oryginalność? – Niewątpliwie tak, jednakże nie można brać jej tego za złe. Każde z nas ma jakąś maskę, lub nawet kilka masek, którymi zakrywa swoją prawdę. – Chyba nie każdy – z namysłem powiedziała Lusia. – Mylisz się, moje dziecko. Pomyśl, czy nie jesteś inna dla każdego z twoich znajomych? – To jeszcze nie maska. Zawsze jestem naturalna i szczera. – To ci się tylko wydaje, drogie dziecko. Ale wyobraź sobie na chwilę, że musiałabyś teraz chociażby powiedzieć ot, przypuśćmy, panu Józefowi, co o nim myślisz? Lusia zrobiła się nagle czerwona. – A widzisz – uśmiechnęła się pani Szczerkowska. – Panna Lusia musi bardzo źle o mnie myśleć – zażartował Domaszko. – Bynajmniej – odpowiedziała zdetonowana. – Masek mamy ze sobą zawsze całe stosy – ciągnęła pani Szczerkowska – nie tylko dla każdego z naszych bliźnich, lecz i na każdą chwilę naszego życia. Zmieniamy też je nieustannie. – To straszne – westchnęła panna Lusia. – To konieczne – poprawiła ją wujenka. – Ale przecież smutne. Pomyśleć, że ani przez chwilę człowiek nie jest sobą! – Ja sądzę – odezwał się Józef – że przeciwnie, że to wzbogaca, zwielokrotnia naszą osobowość, daje jej wiele punktów obserwacyjnych. Gdybyśmy nie posiadali tej właściwości, bylibyśmy posągami z oczyma utkwionymi w niezmiennym miejscu. – Jeżeli tak pan ujmuje tę kwestię – dodała pani Szczerkowska – nie wątpię, że musiał pan sobie od dawna wyrobić cenny dar tolerancji, co – przyznaję – zastanawia mnie w... wydawcy „Tygodnika Niezależnego”. Roześmieli się. Po obiedzie Józef z Lusią poszli do kina. Wyświetlano bardzo sentymentalny film amerykański z szablonowo pomyślanym zakończeniem. Pomimo to oboje uznali, że bawili się wybornie. Tak – myślał Józef wracając do domu – nie ulega wątpliwości, że panna Lusia żywi dla mnie jakieś głębsze uczucia. A ja?... Gdyby nie odznaczał się dużą powściągliwością, przyznałby, że ją kocha. Żadna z kobiet, z którymi spotykał się dotychczas w życiu, nie zajmowała go tak bardzo, z żadną nie czuł się tak dobrze. Zdaje się, że znalazłem kobietę, z którą się ożenię. W domu dowiedział się, że kilkakrotnie dzwoniła pani Neumanowa. Skrzywił się: – A co jej Piotr powiedział? – Ano nic, powiedziałem, że jak panicz wróci, to powtórzę. Nie było rady, trzeba było zatelefonować. Spodziewał się kwaśnego przyjęcia, lecz mecenasowa była słodka, niczym lukrecja. – Jak można tak zapominać o przyjaciołach, a fe, panie Józefie. – Nawał pracy, proszę pani. – Zapomniał pan o naszym istnieniu. Mówił mi mąż, że rozmawialiście panowie o Brzęczkowskim, obawiam się, czy nie był pan tym urażony? – Ależ, bynajmniej, proszę pani. – Bo, widzi pan, mnie z tym Brzęczkowskim nic nie łączy. Znamy się wprawdzie, ale oni nie bywają u nas, ani my u nich. Podobno to bardzo zacny człowiek, ale czy to można w dzisiejszych czasach za kogokolwiek ręczyć pod każdym względem?... – Rzeczywiście. Jeżeli chodzi o pana Brzęczkowskiego, to, niestety, ma on fatalną opinię. – Ach, panie Józefie, na kimże można dziś polegać? Najprzyzwoitsi ludzie zawodzą. Józef, oczywiście, połapał się w tej aluzji, lecz udał, że nie rozumie, o co chodzi. – Zrobiłby pan bardzo ładnie, panie Józefie, gdyby pan teraz przyszedł. – Doprawdy niezmiernie mi przykro, ale jakoś... mam moc pracy – wymawiał się. – Oj, proszę powiedzieć, czy to czasami nie ten teatr? – zapytała. – Nie, zapewniam panią, że mam nawał roboty. – Widziałyśmy, widziałyśmy. To zdaje się była panną Jurczyńska? – Nie, proszę pani, panna Hejbowska. Znam ją od dziecka, bo nasze rodziny były zaprzyjaźnione. – Bardzo przystojna panna, tylko po co utleniła sobie włosy. Józef był już zły: – Wcale nie utleniła, proszę pani, zawsze miała takie... piękne. – Ach tak? Więc omyliłam się... Panie Józefie, odbierają mi słuchawkę... Domaszko usłyszał jej szept: – No bierz, bierz prędzej. I przyciszony głos Rosiczki: – Nie chcę mamo, co on sobie pomyśli. – Dzień dobry, panie Józefie – zdecydowała się wreszcie. – Dzień dobry, panno Rosiczko. – Pan jest paskudny, nieznośny, wcale nie chcę z panem rozmawiać! – Cóż zawiniłem? – skrzywił się Józef. – Czemu się pan nie pokazuje? Czy tak można? Ja wiem, że pan sobie nic ze mnie nie robi, ale może by chociaż przez grzeczność, przez zwykłą uprzejmość zechciał pan nas odwiedzić? – Kiedy doprawdy... – Panie Józefie, jeżeli pan zaraz nie przyjdzie, będzie pan miał we mnie śmiertelnego wroga. – Ultimatum? – próbował żartować. Lecz ona mówiła serio. – Znienawidzę pana! Jak mamę kocham! To nawet nie po rycersku z pańskiej strony, żeby zmuszać mnie do błagania pana na kolanach... – Ależ panno Rosiczko, jak można... – Ja lubię wyraźne sytuacje. Więc mówię panu: albo pan zaraz przyjdzie, albo kwita z przyjaźni... No? Przyjdzie pan? – Przyjdę. – Ale zaraz!– położyła słuchawkę. Prawdę powiedziawszy – myślał Józef – to ona ma zupełną rację. Bywałem u nich prawie co dzień i asystowałem jej, tego nie ukryję przecież. Dziewczyna mogła żywić zupełnie wyraźne nadzieje i jej pretensje są całkowicie uzasadnione. Pójdzie i powie wyraźnie. Chce mieć wyraźną sytuację, będzie ją miała. Powie wyraźnie, że... Ale, że co?... – Powiem jej, że jestem zakochany w innej. Drzwi otworzyła sama Rosiczka. Miała oczy zapłakane. – Mama musiała wyjść na kwadrans do cioci Jadzi, bardzo pana przeprasza. W salonie froterują podłogę, może pójdziemy do mego pokoju. Był to mały, różowy pokoik. Wskazała mu miejsce na kanapie i usiadła naprzeciw. – Panno Rosiczko – zaczął. – Brzydki pan jest... Brzydki i nielitościwy. – Jak to?... – Płakałam przez pana. Pan wcale nie ma serca. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. – Pan nawet nie wie, jak ta jędza Nuna mi dokucza i ten jej obrzydliwy narzeczony. I nikogo nie ma, kto by mnie obronił, kto by mnie pocieszył. Jestem nikomu niepotrzebna. – Panno Rosiczko... – Nie, niech pan już nic nie mówi. Ja wiem, że pan potraktował mnie jak zabawkę... Jak taką bezwartościową zabawkę... A teraz jeszcze unika mnie pan. Pozwala mi na takie upokorzenia, że się cała trzęsę ze wstydu... O, niech pan zobaczy. Wyciągnęła doń rękę, która istotnie drżała. Pocałował i pogładził rękę, przypominając sobie ręce Lusi. – No, proszę się uspokoić, proszę się uspokoić – powtarzał, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę z tego, że byłoby okrucieństwem powiedzieć jej teraz, że kocha inną. – Ta jędza Nuna drwi ze mnie, że biegam do każdego telefonu, że nasłuchuję dzwonków. Pewnie, że jestem głupia... Pan też uważa mnie za głupią, za bardzo głupią, brzydką, wstrętną, narzucającą się?... – Ależ, bynajmniej... – O, nie! Wiem, że pan mną po prostu brzydzi się. – Jak można takie głupstwa mówić – zaprotestował oburzony. – Wcale nie głupstwa. Pan mnie nawet nigdy nie pocałował. – No, jakże, panno Rosiczko – perswadował zakłopotany. – Tak, tak, gdyby pan miał dla mnie chociaż iskierkę uczucia... Usiadła na poręczy tuż przy nim i oparła się ramieniem o jego ramię. – Pan jest bez serca, bez serca... A moje, niech pan zobaczy, jak bije. Wzięła jego rękę i chociaż trochę się opierał przyłożyła do małej wypukłej piersi. Ruch ten sprawił, że straciła równowagę i zsunęła się mu na kolana. Chciał zerwać się, lecz przytrzymała go: – Widzi pan, że pan się mną brzydzi. – Bynajmniej, ale... ale... Przez myśl mu przebiegło, że oto wpadł. Wpadł jak ostatni głupiec. Dalej będzie wszystko jak w staroświeckich romansach: oto drzwi się otworzą, a na progu stanie mecenasowa, Klima, Nuna, kilkoro służby i koniecznie ktoś ze znajomych, żeby Rosiczka została skompromitowana już bez ratunku. A on będzie musiał wstać, poprawić krawat, chrząknąć i poprosić o rękę panny. Tyle razy czytał o takich pułapkach i teraz, jak ostatni osioł, dał się złapać. Był tak pewien trafności swoich obaw, że nie odrywał oczu od drzwi, przez które miało wejść jego nieszczęście. To go obezwładniło. W momencie, gdy zdecyduje się zepchnąć tę biedną dziewczynę z kolan, drzwi się otworzą i wszystko przepadło. Jednak drzwi wciąż się nie otwierały, a on stracił możność obserwowania ich groźnej tajemnicy, gdyż zostały zasłonięte głową Rosiczki, której usta tymczasem przylgnęły do jego warg. Nieoddanie pocałunku byłoby niedżentelmeństwem w najgorszym stylu, Józef zaś zawsze starał się być dżentelmenem. Cóż winna ta mała, że go kocha? Ostatecznie, jest to bardzo dobra dziewczyna. Jeżeli drzwi się otworzą – to znaczy, że tak chciało przeznaczenie. Serce ściskało mu się na wspomnienie Lusi, ale ramiona ściskały realny kształt młodego i giętkiego ciała Rosiczki. Drzwi ani drgnęły. Oczywiście staroświeckie romanse są przestarzałe i nie mają zastosowania w życiu dzisiejszym. Za to usta młodych panien prawdopodobnie i dawniej miały w sobie tyle soczystości i temperamentu. Nie jest tylko pewne, czy były tak umiejętne i wyrafinowane. – Jakież to cudowne – szeptała mu przy samym uchu – jakież to cudowne... Najlepiej będzie – myślał – jeżeli jutro do niej napiszę. Napiszę, że niestety... – Pan pewno wiele kobiet całował – szeptała – ale ja jeszcze nigdy nikogo. Przemknęło mu przez mózg, że ma doskonałą okazję, by ją zrazić: – Istotnie, całowałem bardzo wiele kobiet. – Ja chciałabym pana o coś spytać, ale się wstydzę. Lecz i na wstyd znalazła sposób. Schowała twarzyczkę pod klapę jego marynarki i zapytała: – Niech pan powie, czy ja umiem całować? Zaśmiał się zażenowany. – Niech pan powie, czy inne całują lepiej? – Panno Rosiczko, jakże ja pani odpowiem? – Niech pan odpowie! – prosiła. – No... różnie... Jedne tak sobie, inne inaczej... Wychyliła twarz i spojrzała mu w oczy: – A ta piękna blondynka, z którą pan był w teatrze? Domaszko poczerwieniał. – Proszę powiedzieć – nalegała – czy ona lepiej całuje ode mnie? – Nigdy jej nie całowałem – powiedział zimno. – Kłamie pan!– wybuchnęła. Zrobił obrażoną minę, lecz Rosiczka nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zeskoczyła z jego kolan i zawołała: – O, ja widziałam, jak wy patrzyliście na siebie. Ona się w panu kocha! To od razu widać! – Co pani mówi? Naprawdę? – zapytał z taką radością, że Rosiczka ostygła w jednej chwili. – I pan w niej się kocha – powiedziała z bezbrzeżną pogardą. – Bynajmniej – zaprzeczył najżarliwiej jak umiał. – Kłamie pan. – Panno Rosiczko! – Kłamie pan. Kochacie się, a może nawet jesteście kochankami. Proszę mi nie przerywać! – Pani się zapomina!... – Nie, łaskawy panie, ale ja się nie dam oszukiwać! Józef wstał i zapiął oba guziki marynarki: – Jest pani bardzo młodą osobą i temu tylko mogę przypisywać dobór słów, na jakie pani sobie pozwala... Usiadła w kącie i odwróciła głowę. – Ja ze swej strony czuję się wobec tego uprawniony do wyjaśnienia, że oszukiwać mógłbym panią tylko wtedy, gdybym zaciągnął w stosunku do niej jakiekolwiek zobowiązania. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, żadnych tego rodzaju zobowiązań na siebie ni... – Czyż ja mówię? – przerwała mu z gniewem. – Pani mi ubliża – powiedział patetycznie i widział w lustrze swoje odbicie, wyrażające szlachetne oburzenie. Szkoda, że Rosiczka nie spojrzała nań w tej chwili: – wyglądał dumnie i przekonywająco. – Nie chciałam pana obrazić – zawołała – oczekiwałam tylko, że pan uczciwie i jasno postawi sprawę. Ach, co tu gadać i owijać w bawełnę. Tyle czasu pan zachowywał się tak, jakby starał się o moją rękę. Chyba temu pan nie zaprzeczy? Józef milczał. – No, widzi pan. Do tego nie są potrzebne pisane umowy. A teraz pan unika mnie. Dlatego postanowiłam wydobyć od pana krótką i wyraźną odpowiedź: chce mnie pan, czy nie chce? Józef poprawił krawat. – No! – tupnęła nogą. – Obawiam się – westchnął Domaszko – że... nie bylibyśmy dobraną parą. Zerwała się i przeszyła go złym spojrzeniem: – Pan się tylko obawia, a ja jestem tego pewna, szanowny panie. Żegnam pana i nie chcę go więcej widzieć. Pogardzam panem. Józef przygryzł wargi: – Wolno pani osądzać mnie, jak się pani podoba, jednakże znajduję, że mówi przez panią tylko uniesienie, a nie rozwaga. Mam sumienie spokojne, gdyż w niczym nie nadużyłem pani zaufania... – Tak? Tak oto mówi mężczyzna, który przed chwilą chwycił młodą pannę w objęcia i obcałowywał ją! Nie nadużył zaufania! Józef miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć, że przecież sama wpakowała się mu na kolana, a on oddawał pocałunki jedynie przez grzeczność, lecz pohamował się i wyrzucił z siebie gorzko: – Panno Rosiczko! Bardzo mnie boli to, co pani mi zarzuca. Mam dla pani wiele życzliwości i... doprawdy moglibyśmy pozostać przyjaciółmi. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta pani mecenasowa. – No, moi państwo, kolacja na stole. – Mamo – odezwała się po pauzie Rosiczka – pan Domaszko nie ma zamiaru zostać na kolacji i właśnie chciał cię pożegnać. Skinęła mu lekceważąco głową i wybiegła z pokoju. Józef skłonił się. – Co się tu stało? – zapytała pani Neumanowa. – Pokłóciliście się państwo? – Daruje pani mecenasowa, jest mi naprawdę niezmiernie przykro, ale panna Rosiczka obraziła się na mnie i wyraziła życzenie niewidywania mnie więcej. Wobec tego... – Ach, to prawdopodobnie jakieś nieporozumienie, drogi panie Józefie, ach młodzi, młodzi... niechże pan tego do serca nie bierze. Rosiczka jest taka porywcza, ale to w gruncie rzeczy bardzo dobra dziewczyna i mogę pana zapewnić, że żywi dla pana więcej niż sympatię. – Jednak wybaczy pani mecenasowa – ukłonił się powtórnie. – Och nie, ja rozumiem i wcale pana nie zatrzymuję. Jednak nie wątpię, że przecież się pogodzicie. Zadzwonię do pana. Do widzenia, drogi panie Józefie. Było już po dziesiątej, gdy wrócił do domu. W gruncie rzeczy był zadowolony z obrotu sprawy i pogwizdywał sobie pod nosem. – Jak się Piotr miewa – przywitał wesoło starego służącego. Ten jednak zamiast wziąć od niego kapelusz i laskę, pochylił się do ucha i szepnął: – Pani Bulkowska czeka. – Co? – przeraził się Józef – panna Bulkowska? – Nie, paniczu, pani, ciocia panicza. Domaszko skrzywił się: – Nie mógł jej Piotr poradzić, żeby jutro przyszła? – Mówiłem, ale uparła się, że pilna sprawa i że będzie czekała choćby do północy. Setki niepokojących myśli przebiegały mu pod czaszką, gdy wchodził do gabinetu. W kąciku na najskromniejszym krzesełku siedziała ciotka Michalina. Stara, zniszczona, przygnębiona, z oczyma opuchłymi od płaczu. – Co się stało, kochana ciociu? – serdecznie pocałował ją w rękę i przeprowadził do kanapy. – Józiu mój, Józiu – ocierała oczy. – Nieszczęście jakie? Zapłakała, a Józefowi ścisnęło się serce. – Chłopcze kochany, nie gniewaj się, że cię nachodzę, daruj starej ciotce, ale – Bóg mi świadkiem – musiałam. – Ciociu, ja bynajmniej nie gniewam się, niechże ciocia mówi. – Tylko obiecaj mi, że Natce słowa nie powiesz, bo by się zabiła ze wstydu. Ona nic nie wie, że ja tu do ciebie po ratunek dla niej przyszłam. – Cóż jej się stało? – zaniepokoił się. – Zgrzeszyła nieszczęsna, zgrzeszyła... Dziecko... Boże, co za hańba, co za upokorzenie... panna z dzieckiem... Józef opadł bezsilnie na fotel. Z jego twarzy uciekła ostatnia kropla krwi, przed oczyma zamigotały iskierki. – Co ciocia mówi? – zarzęził – Natka? – Boże, przebacz jej. – Ależ to można ratować! – zawołał nieswoim głosem. – Właśnie do ciebie, mój Józiu, ośmieliłam się zakołatać o ratunek. Długo wahałam się, długo powstrzymywałam się... – To źle! To bardzo źle – krzyknął – należało przyjść wcześniej. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej! – Mój ty kochany chłopcze! – uśmiechnęła się doń rozpromieniona. – Odkiedy ciocia zauważyła, że ona jest w odmiennym stanie? – pytał gorączkowo. Ciotka Michalina szeroko otworzyła usta: – Natka?... – No przecież nie królowa Bona, tylko Natka. – Że niby w ciąży? – No, sama ciotka mówiła! – Boże uchowaj. To już dawno skończyło się. Ona tylko ma dziecko. Józef przetarł oczy. Teraz dopiero poczuł, że cały zlany jest zimnym potem. O, idioto! – myślał – przecież ona nie mogłaby tak prędko... Ciotka Michalina chlipiąc, zaczęła opowiadać. Okazało się, że dziecko ma już ósmy rok. Winowajcą jest żołnierz niemiecki, ale Polak, z zawodu introligator. Zły los chciał, że podczas okupacji wyznaczono go im na kwaterę. Chłopak ładny, zgrabny i nawet porządny rzemieślnik, inteligentny, bo to już z fachu, z książkami zawsze, a i szkołę skończył. Otóż, że to diabeł nie śpi, między młodymi, Boże odpuść, doszło do grzechu. Obiecywał żenić się, ale akurat go wysłali na francuski front i popadł w niewolę, a później do Ameryki... – A cóż dziecko? – Ano synek. Kropla w kroplę wykapany ojciec. Cezary mu na imię. Nie ojcu, a synowi. Bo ojcu to Wojciech Cześniak, ale wiadomo syn, że nieślubny, to ze wstydem trzeba było na nazwisko Natki zapisać. – Ale gdzie jest ten syn? – Gdzieżby, Józieńku, na wsi, na wychowaniu. – I nic mi wcześniej nie powiedzieliście! – zmarszczył brwi. – Jakże było mówić, hańba taka. – Ale ten Cześniak nie odezwał się? – Jakże, owszem. Toż mówię. Pisywał i z Francji i z Ameryki, a ot, teraz przysłał list, że źle mu się wiedzie, że chciałby wrócić do Polski i ożenić się z Natką i synowi dać nazwisko, tylko że z czego będzie żył? Pyta się, czy ja bym skąd nie pożyczyła na założenie introligatorni. Boże drogi! Sama przecież ledwie żyję. Za dziecko trzeba płacić i samym jeść, a ten złodziej Pruszkiewicz, co u niego hipotekę mam, to po teraźniejszemu prawu grosze ledwie płaci. A Wojtek to pisze, że jak na szyfkartę wyda, to mu ledwie na parę dni pieniędzy starczy. Ale to uczciwy człowiek. On oddałby, tylko ja nie mam od kogo pożyczyć. A tu dziecko rośnie... – Czemuż ciocia wcześniej nie przyszła? Od dawna załatwilibyśmy to. Cóż to ciocia ma mnie za obcego, czy co? – Józieńku, mój kochany, ja bym dawno przyszła, ale Natka nie pozwala. Mówiła, że woli utopić się. – Natka jest głupia. Chętnie dam, ile będzie potrzeba. Niech ciocia do niego napisze, żeby natychmiast przyjeżdżał. Chętnie dam. Nie jestem przecież skąpcem, a wy dla mnie najbliżsi. Dla kogo będę zbierał, dla obcych? Pani Michalina ocierała oczy: – Bóg ci zapłać, chłopcze. Złote twoje serce. Ale przecież sam chyba też ożenisz się i własne dzieci będziesz miał. – Może i ożenię się – uśmiechnął się Józef. – No, ciociu, tutaj dam trochę na tymczasowe wydatki, a gdy ten... Jakże mu tam? – Wojtek. – A gdy ten Wojtek przyjedzie, zajmę się nim. Tylko czy aby przyjedzie? – Natychmiast przyjedzie – żarliwie zapewniała ciotka. Józef wyjął zwitek banknotów z pugilaresu i wcisnął jej w rękę. Gdy wreszcie wyszła, błogosławiąc siostrzeńca w imieniu wszystkich główniejszych świętych pańskich, odetchnął. Naturalnie nowina, którą usłyszał, była bardzo przykra, lecz jakże radośnie brzmiała mu w uszach, w uszach oczekujących tragicznej wiadomości, że on jest sprawcą ciąży! Zasnął pogodnie i nazajutrz od rana czuł się świetnie. Kazał sobie przysłać do biura odbitkę swego artykułu, starannie zrobił korektę, po czym głośno odczytał sobie artykuł, który – musiał to przyznać – zrobił na nim więcej niż dodatnie wrażenie, zwłaszcza pod względem stylu, misternego, okrągłego i wykwintnego. Ponieważ właśnie przyszedł Mech w sprawie zatrzymania w komorze celnej transportu francuskich wyrobów gumowych z powodu jakichś nieformalności w świadectwie pochodzenia towaru, przeczytał artykuł i jemu. – No, jak pan znajduje? – Hm... owszem – z podziwem powiedział Mech – bardzo pięknie, ale ja tam nie jestem zbytnio wykształcony, więc dla mnie za mądre, niezupełnie zrozumiałem. – Czego pan nie zrozumiał? Zaraz panu wyjaśnię. Może ten ustęp o teatrologicznych formacjach przekroju myślowego? – Nie, nie to, mniejsza tam o drobiazgi. Ale ja w ogóle nie zrozumiałem. – Jak to w ogóle? – przykro zdziwił się Domaszko. – W ogóle – z poczuciem swej niższości rozłożył ręce Mech – nie wiem, o co właściwie chodzi. – No przecież o to, czy Słowacki napisał „Smutno mi, Boże” ulegając wpływom klasyków, czy też nie. Józef zamyślił się i pokiwał się na fotelu: – To jest właściwie rzecz nie dająca się wyjaśnić. Właśnie w tym artykule to wyjaśniam, że trudno wyjaśnić. Mech zapalił papierosa, zdmuchnął zapałkę i wstał. – Ciekawy artykuł, ale to dla mądrzejszych ode mnie. Strasznie nisko – pomyślał po jego wyjściu Józef – stoi u nas jeszcze kultura umysłowa. Ciekaw był, co też o jego artykule powiedzą w redakcji. Zwłaszcza Piotrowicz! Ten przynajmniej nie będzie owijał w bawełnę. Zatelefonował. – Kolego Jacku, czy przeczytaliście wreszcie mój artykuł? – Niestety, dopiero teraz. – I cóż o nim sądzicie? Tylko szczerze! – Szczerze? – zapytał Piotrowicz. W tej chwili nie mogę, bo są tu panie. – Jak to? – nie zrozumiał Domaszko. – Mydło! Toaletowe mydło. Józef obraził się: – Dziękuję wam za uznanie. – Musiałem wam to powiedzieć – zapewniał Piotrowicz. A szczerze powiem, bez komplementów, wówczas, gdy będziemy w męskim towarzystwie. Przyjdziecie? – Przyjdę – sucho odpowiedział Domaszko i pomyślał: – Dzikie pretensje! Właśnie kończył pracę w biurze i wybierał się do redakcji, gdy wpadł mecenas Neuman. Był niezwykle rozpromieniony i serdeczny: – Drogi panie Józefie, cóż tam słychać dobrego? Podobno był pan wczoraj u nas, ale ja tak jestem zalatany, że sam che, che, che, we własnym domu jestem gościem. Może byśmy wstąpili na śniadanko do jakiejś knajpki? Co? – Żałuję, panie mecenasie, ale właśnie spieszę się do redakcji. Oczekiwał, że Neuman skorzysta z okazji i powróci do sprawy Brzęczkowskiego, lecz ten ani o nim nie napomknął. Zatem słowo „śniadanko” należało zrozumieć jako „małżeństwo Rosiczki”. Mecenas utrzymywał, że nie zajmie im śniadanko więcej niż pół godzinki. Wobec czego Domaszko nie chcąc – zwłaszcza po wczorajszym – zupełnie zrazić swego adwokata, zgodził się. Wstąpili do modnej winiarni i tu, jako wytrawny prawnik, mecenas rozpoczął ostrożny flankowy atak na wymykającego się kandydata do ręki córki. Jeden kierunek natarcia zmierzał ku zaszachowaniu godności i solidności atakowanego, drugi do rozbrojenia go przez ukazanie wielkiego uczucia Rosiczki i jej rozpaczy, trzeci zamykał odwrót barierą szlachetności i perspektywą naprawy na pozór zerwanych mostów porozumienia. Rolę posiłków w sprawnej ofensywie mecenasa znakomicie odegrały baterie butelek, z których każda odznaczała się indywidualnymi zaletami, że z każdej należało spróbować bodaj po kieliszeczku. Po takim artyleryjskim przygotowaniu, fortyfikacje Domaszki wywiesiły białą chorągiew. Oczywiście, panna Rosiczka jest jeszcze bardzo młodziutka, impulsywna i niezrównoważona, dlatego też zerwała z nim, ale da się ją udobruchać i Józef, jako człowiek prawy i uczciwy, zrobi wszystko, by stosunki naprawić. Jeżeli mecenas sądzi, że jego obecność na dancingu „Latarni” w „Europejskim” jest konieczna i wskazana, Józef, oczywiście, zjawi się. Wprawdzie widzi niejaką przesadę w użytych przez pana mecenasa określeniach „złamanego życia” i „rozpaczy wiośnianych uczuć”, jednakże wobec panny Rosiczki gotów jest wziąć na siebie winę nieporozumienia i uszanować uzasadnione jej i godne szacunku ambicje. Traktat został zawarty, w następstwie czego baterie szeregiem salw uświetniły tę historyczną chwilę, po czym obie armie zgodnym choć nieco chwiejnym krokiem opuściły plac boju. Józef pojechał do domu i oświadczył Piotrowi, że nieco się zdrzemnie. Gdy obudził się, było już ciemno, a zegarek wskazywał dziesiątą, zaś nieznośny szum w głowie i niesmak w ustach przywołał na pamięć dzieje minionego dnia. Była to jedna z najbardziej przykrych nocy, jakie zdarzyły się w dotychczasowym życiu Józefa Domaszki. Rozpamiętywanie kapitulacji i popijanie wody sodowej z cytryną miały zastąpić sen. W dodatku nie zobaczył się z panną Lusią, nie rozmówił się z Piotrowiczem, nie podpisał czeku na pensje dla współpracowników pisma – zmarnował dzień, dzień ważny i brzemienny w następstwa. Czuł dla siebie pogardę, żal do przebiegłego adwokata i wstręt do alkoholu. Obraz świata nabrał mrocznych barw, a własna jego sylwetka znaczyła się w tym ponurym pejzażu jako czarna plama. Przy goleniu skonstatował, że ma twarz jakby obrzękłą i sińce pod oczyma, w których zauważył cień głębokiego cierpienia. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, wyszedł więc na spacer i przypadkowo skierował się na Wilczą. Jeżeli panna Lusia nie spóźni się do pracy na godzinę ósmą, to powinien ją spotkać, spotkać to anielskie stworzenie o głosie, którego brzmienie jest uniwersalnym lekarstwem na wszelkie dolegliwości. Że panna Lusia była punktualna, przekonał się o tym z łatwością, widząc już z daleka szary kostium i niebieski kapelusik. – O!– zawołała, zaskoczona jego obecnością na tym przystanku. – Co panu?! – zapytała, gdy pocałowawszy jej rękawiczkę, podniósł swą umęczoną twarz. – Niech pani nie pyta – jęknął – miałem pewne przeżycie. Ale to już minęło – pospieszył ją uspokoić. – Biedny pan Józef – nieznacznie ścisnęła jego rękę – i taki dobry, że przyszedł... – Dla siebie dobry – blado uśmiechnął się Józef. – I dla mnie – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Może pójdziemy pieszo? – Z rozkoszą. – Czemu pan wczoraj nie był w redakcji? – spojrzała nań z pewną dozą podejrzliwości, lecz widząc, że widocznie dotknęła nie zabliźnionych ran, roześmiała się: – Trochę byłam na pana zła, bo jestem nieznośną egoistką, ale i mnie już przeszło. Wyobrażam sobie, co to za piekło będzie dziś w redakcji z racji wyjścia numeru. – A czytała pani w odbitce mój artykuł? – Czytałam – kiwnęła główka. – No i jakże? zapytał z trwogą w głosie. – Jest śliczny! – Pani jest najśliczniejsza! – wybuchnął. – Nie wejdzie pan? – zatrzymała się przed bramą. – Nie. Muszę teraz pędzić do swego biura. – Ale przed trzecią pan wpadnie? – Muszę – spojrzał jej znacząco w oczy. – Rozumiem: – numer. – Zgadła pani: – z pani jest numer, najszczęśliwszy numer losu na loterii życia. – Pan jest dziś patetyczny – do widzenia. – Do widzenia, panno Lusiu. Długo patrzył za nią i stałby tu jeszcze, gdyby nie obawa, że ktoś z personelu redakcyjnego może go zauważyć w tej komicznej kontemplacji. Niechętnie powlókł się do „Polimportu”. Co za szaleństwo! Obiecałem mu, że pójdę na ten dancing! Ba! Dałem słowo! Mózg mu dzisiaj ciężko i niesfornie pracował, dlatego postanowił odłożyć wszelkie medytacje do jutra. W swoim gabinecie zastał Weisblata. Ponieważ spodziewali się go dopiero za dwa tygodnie, zdziwił się: – Co się stało? – A co się miało stać? Żeby ich cholera wzięła – zaklął Weisblat. – Kogo? – Straż celną. Józef zniżył głos: – Kokainę złapali? – Jak nie mieli złapać, kiedy ten dureń Feinagel ma zawsze takiego pietra, że dość spojrzeć na jego gębę, żeby wiedzieć, że jest nieczysta sprawa. Okazało się, że przepadł niezbyt duży, na szczęście, transport, lecz – co gorsza – została zdemaskowana najwygodniejsza trasa przewozu i Weisblat musiał tracić czas na łatanie dziur. Józef doszedł do przekonania, że przyszła nań jakaś zła passa, jakiś pech. – Trzeba przez jakiś czas być podwójnie ostrożnym, niczego nowego nie przedsiębrać i co się tylko da, odkładać na później. Przeglądał właśnie gazety, gdy w „Gońcu Stołecznym” spostrzegł wyciętą nożyczkami dziurę. Była to jakaś wzmianka czy ogłoszenie. Mniejsza o nie, ale to niedopuszczalne, by pracownicy pozwalali sobie na taką nonszalancję w stosunku do pism szefa. Zadzwonił i surowo zapytał woźnego: – Co tu Antoni mi kładzie za wycinki? – To nie ja, panie prezesie, tylko właśnie... – Co właśnie? Kto to zrobił? – Ano, to panna Zajączkowska. – Niech Antoni poprosi tu pannę Zajączkowska. Po chwili weszła duża, ładna panna o wilgotnych, niebieskich oczach i wydatnych, mocno uszminkowanych wargach. – Chciałem panią prosić – powiedział Domaszko – by na przyszłość oszczędziła mi pani przykrości robienia jej uwag. Po co pani to wycięła? – Ach, panie prezesie – roześmiała się maszynistka – pan daruje, ale nie mogłam wytrzymać. Niezwykłe ogłoszenie! – Co za ogłoszenie? – Wróżka. Pod gwarancją przepowiada przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Józef zmarszczył z niesmakiem brwi: – Primo, nie widzę w tym nic niezwykłego, a po wtóre, wstydziłaby się pani, osoba inteligentna, zajmować sobie czas podobnymi nonsensami. – Kiedy wszyscy mówią, że ta madame Ravanaka przepowiada fenomenalnie. I bierze po dwadzieścia złotych. To już musi być coś! – Wstyd mi za panią – obruszył się Domaszko – i proszę, stanowczo, by tymi głupstwami nie zajmowała się pani w biurze. Jeżeli zaś pani ma za dużą pensję, to może warto ją zmniejszyć. – Panie prezesie! – Skoro pani chce wydawać po dwadzieścia złotych na szarlatanów... – Ależ ja nie pójdę do niej! Przysięgam panu! – Mam nadzieję, że pani dotrzyma obietnicy. Zadzwonił telefon. To Piotrowicz dopominał się czeku na wypłatę poborów. – Już idę do was, za dziesięć minut będę – zapewnił go Józef. Na ulicy zatrzymał się przy koszyku z gazetami, kupił „Gońca Stołecznego” i siadając do taksówki przeczytał ogłoszenie. Ciekawe – pomyślał – że też ludzie dają się nabierać takim oszustkom. Złożył gazetę i schował do kieszeni. – Z drugiej strony dwadzieścia złotych to jeszcze nie majątek. Tylko mieszka na końcu świata: Praga, Stalowa 74 i mieszkanie 26, to pewno na czwartym, a może i na piątym piętrze. W redakcji panował nastrój gorączkowy. – No, nareszcie! – zawołał Piotrowicz – może byście raczyli trochę dopomóc! – Po to przyszedłem – chłodno odpowiedział Józef. Nie mógł mu darować ujemnego sądu o artykule. Ostatecznie Piotrowicz mógłby wysilić się na uprzejmość. Jedyną pociechą był w przelocie złapany uśmiech panny Lusi. – Przyjdzie pan dziś do nas? – Jeżeli tylko można, to... – Kolego – wpadł Piotrowicz – nie czas teraz na flirty. Gdzież ten czek? – Już posłałem do banku – spojrzał nań nienawistnie Józef, podczas gdy Lusia czym prędzej zabrała się do roboty. Nareszcie przyniesiono z drukarni wilgotny jeszcze od farby pierwszy egzemplarz. U góry pierwszej strony widniał tytuł: „Łajdackie metody zawodowych oszczerców”. Kategoria:Kiwony